


Zaskakujący obrót spraw

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Angst, Fluff, M/M, przemoc wobec pokemonów?, super fluff, tiny bit of, totalny freestyle
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ermahgerd, pokemon AU, z Harrym pracownikiem PokeCenter i Louisem, nowym liderem miejskiego stadionu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Z pokemonami jest jak z demonem - od zawsze chciałam napisać tego typu AU i zamierzałam się jeszcze przy fazie z Glee, ale jednak to na chłopców padł ten zaszczyt. Ten tekst jest absolutnym freestylem; nie czerpię ani z mangi ani z anime, a jedynym takim prawdziwym źródłem mogę nazwać gry na nintendo xd. Pokemony wybrane egoistycznie, bo skupiam sie na moich ulubionych i dzielę je na te, które wg mnie pasują do chłopców najbardziej. Na dole będą się czasem pojawiać ważniejsze wyjaśnienia, a przy nazwie pokemona, który po raz pierwszy występuje w tekście, jest link do zdjęcia xd. Nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw do użytych w tekście fanartów/zdjęć.  
> Poza tym absolutnie nie mam pojęcia, co robię, ale ile można pisać o tym samym xd.  
> Cóż, miłego, czy coś!

Harry zamachał do siostry Joe, uśmiechając się przepraszająco, i skierował się od razu do pomieszczenia na tyłach. Przeszedł długim korytarzem, mijając po drodze sale zabiegowe jak i te zwykłe, i wszedł do małego pokoju na samym końcu. Zawiesił płaszcz na jednym z wolnych haczyków i zarzucił na siebie biały kitel; szybko przejrzał się w lusterku i gdy był pewien, że wygląda w miarę porządnie, wyszedł na korytarz.  
— Och! — sapnął, zaskoczony, kiedy wpadł na różowego pokemona. — Wybacz, [Chansey](http://lynnsn2.tripod.com/Caroline/IluvChansey.jpg), nie chciałem…  
— _Chansey!_ — przerwał mu pokemon, obrzucając Harry’ego szybkim spojrzeniem; uśmiechał się, ale w oczach widać było dezaprobatę.  
— Wiem, przepraszam za to spóźnienie — powiedział szybko Harry i nieporadnie poprawił przekrzywioną plakietkę. — [Pidgey](http://pre15.deviantart.net/1f65/th/pre/i/2012/134/9/e/pidgey_by_mew_girl-d4zqf0k.png) mojej sąsiadki złamał skrzydło i musiałem je usztywnić.  
Chansey zapiszczała, a potem wcisnęła Harry’emu tackę, którą trzymała w łapkach. Zamachała żywo, wskazując na pokoje za sobą. Harry pokiwał gorliwie głową.  
— Oczywiście — powiedział, już ją obchodząc. — Zaraz wszystko rozniosę.  
Kolejne pół godziny spędził na podawaniu leków rannym pokemonom, czasami próbując pocieszyć czuwającego w pokoju trenera. Na całe szczęście żaden z pokemonów nie był poważnie ranny i Harry z ulgą stwierdził, że już pod koniec tego tygodnia będą mogli wypisać większość z nich do domów. W drodze do recepcji sprawdził też jeszcze, czy wszystkie pokeballe były prawidłowo podłączone do maszyny — te pokemony już dzisiaj wrócą do swoich trenerów. Ostatnich kilka godzin musiały jeszcze spędzić w kuli, żeby móc do końca zregenerować siły.  
Miał nadzieję, że i tym razem po wszystkie z nich zgłoszą się trenerzy. Mimo że taka sytuacja miała miejsce tylko raz, Harry i tak nie chciał, żeby to się powtórzyło. Pokręcił głową i wystukał na klawiaturze odpowiednią komendę, a gdy upewnił się, że hasła zabezpieczenia działają, wyszedł na korytarz. Przesunął kartą po czytniku i szybko skierował się do głównego pomieszczenia.  
PokeCenter, pomimo wczesnej pory, buzowało życiem. Siostra Joe uwijała się za ladą, próbując zapanować nad chaosem, ale Harry wiedział, że nawet najmniejsza sugestia ofiarowania pomocy zostanie odrzucona, więc wyminął kolejkę, i ruszył do biurka przy drzwiach. Widząc, że nie ma tam żadnych ludzi, zatrzymał się najpierw przy stoisku Nialla.  
Przyjaciel nawet na niego nie spojrzał.  
— Znowu się spóźniłeś — rzucił tylko, podając młodemu chłopakowi opakowanie leków. — Dwieście pięćdziesiąt poproszę.  
Nastolatek skrzywił się, ale wręczył Niallowi podaną sumę. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, a potem zwrócił się do Nialla.  
— Musiałem zająć się Pidgeyem sąsiadki — wyjaśnił. — Siostra Joe coś mówiła?  
Niall pokręcił głową, zerkając na pielęgniarkę.  
— Czasami mam wrażenie, że one nie są genetycznie przystosowane do odczuwania silniejszych emocji, więc spoko, nie masz co się martwić — oznajmił. — Ale lepiej zabieraj się do roboty, zanim dorwie cię Chansey. Z nią wolałbym nie zadzierać.  
Harry parsknął.  
— Już mnie dorwała — powiedział i Niall rozszerzył na niego oczy. — Wiem, co nie, chyba na mnie czekała, kiedy się przebierałem.  
— Wow, chcesz, żebym później odprowadził cię do domu? — Kiedy Harry zaśmiał się w głos, Niall zrobił zdziwioną minę, ale w jego oczach widać było rozbawienie. — Serio, stary, pamiętasz, jak chodziła za Liamem? Myślisz, że dlaczego zrezygnował z tej pracy; dostał takiej nerwicy, że wszystko mu z rąk leciało.  
Harry zachichotał, zakrywając usta dłonią. Zerknął w stronę swojego stanowiska, ale to nadal świeciło pustkami, więc uznał, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli jeszcze chwilę tu postoi.  
— Co w ogóle u niego? — zapytał. — Ostatnio, jak z nim gadałem, wspominał coś o podróżowaniu.  
Niall parsknął i zaczął układać opakowania eliksirów według kolorów.  
— Zawsze mi poprzestawiają wszystko — wymamrotał, a potem dodał głośniej: — No coś ty, Liam dużo gada, ale w życiu nie zostawi tego miasta. Z tego co wiem, nowy lider stadionu poszukuje trenerów, więc znając tego kretyna, pewnie się zgłosi na kwalifikacje.  
— Mamy nowego lidera stadionu? — zapytał Harry, marszcząc brwi. — _Znowu?_  
Niall zamruczał w potwierdzeniu.  
— Jest w mieście od paru dni, jak mogłeś nie wiedzieć?  
— Przecież wróciłem dopiero wczoraj wieczorem — przypomniał mu Harry. — Byłem z Eevee u mojej mamy, zapomniałeś?  
Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, a potem zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi. Po chwili jego twarz rozjaśniła się.  
— Ach, no tak, wspominałeś coś o tym. Tak właśnie się myślałem, że czegoś mi w pracy brakuje.  
Harry pokręcił na niego głową i założył ramiona na piersi.  
— Powinieneś przestać popijać ten eliksir uleczający po kątach. Rypie ci się od tego mózg.  
Niall otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy obaj drgnęli, gdy tuż zza nich rozległo się głośne:  
— _Chansey!_  
Harry przyłożył dłoń do piersi i odwrócił się na pięcie. Chansey zamachała łapkami, wskazując na jego stanowisko, przy którym — jak Harry dopiero spostrzegł — stała grupka ludzi.  
— Przepraszam — powiedział szybko. — Już wracam do pracy. — Pomachał do Nialla, próbując nie roześmiać się w głos na jego spanikowaną minę, i błyskawicznie skierował się do własnego biurka. — Dzień dobry państwu — przywitał się na wydechu. — W czym mogę pomóc?  
Kiedy godzinę później poderwał głowę znad wypełnianych dokumentów, zauważył, że Chansey nadal stała przy stanowisku Nialla, który wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał zemdleć z nerwów. Dobry humor Harry’ego nie opuszczał go przez resztę jego zmiany.  
W drodze do domu zaszedł do sklepu. Miał zamiar zapytać się tylko, kiedy dojdzie do nich dostawa nowych ataków, ale oczywiście skończyło się na tym, że wybrał cały koszyk produktów. Większość z nich była tym razem dla niego, ale i tak z ciężkim sercem zapłacił zdecydowanie wygórowaną cenę.  
— Czy mógłbym się dowiedzieć, kiedy otrzymacie nową dostawę ataków? — zapytał, pomagając kasjerce zapakować wszystko.  
— Jaki typ pana interesuje? — zapytała kobieta.  
— Wszystkie, które pasują do normalnych pokemonów.  
Kasjerka podała mu wypakowaną reklamówkę.  
— W tym momencie mamy na stanie całkiem sporą ofertę — powiedziała, już łapiąc za słuchawkę telefonu. — Jeśli pan chce, zadzwonię do oddziału na górnym piętrze i może znajdzie pan coś, co pana zaciekawi.  
Harry pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.  
— Niestety mój Eevee nie był zainteresowany żadnym z dostępnych ataków — wyjaśnił. — Dlatego czekam na kolejną dostawę.  
Harry wiedział, że powinien się przyzwyczaić do zdziwienia, jakie pojawiało się na twarzach ludzi w takich sytuacjach, ale była to raczej przegrana walka. Tak samo, jeśli chodziło o te wszystkie durne…  
— Pański Eevee sam wybiera sobie ataki? — zapytała, rozbawiona.  
Harry kiwnął sztywno głową.  
— Kiedy pojawi się dostawa?  
Kasjerka nadal wyglądała, jakby walczyła ze zdziwionym parsknięciem.  
— Proszę sprawdzić za trzy tygodnie — powiedziała. — Nie przewidujemy żadnych opóźnień, więc wszystko powinno być już wtedy udostępnione do sprzedaży.  
Harry podziękował jej sucho i wyszedł ze sklepu, nie uśmiechając się na do widzenia. Droga do domu zajęła mu jakieś dwadzieścia minut i już przy furtce usłyszał podekscytowane popiskiwanie [Eevee*](http://static.zerochan.net/Eevee.full.1774932.jpg). Otworzył drzwi i automatycznie schylił się, żeby go podnieść.  
— Hej, maleńki — powiedział, idąc korytarzem w stronę kuchni. Postawił reklamówkę na stole razem z Eevee. — Jak minął…  
— _Eevee!_ — zapiszczał pokemon; wydawało się, że próbuje jednocześnie wywąchać zawartość zakupów i podskakiwać z podekscytowania. — _Ee-vee, Eeve-ee!_  
— Naprawdę? — zaśmiał się Harry, czochrając brązowe futerko. — To świetnie, ale musisz pamiętać, żeby go nie przemęczać, bo bez skrzydełka nie może latać.  
Eevee usiadł i pokiwał głową, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. I Harry podejrzewał, że tak właśnie było. Złośliwi uważali, że Eevee należały do najbardziej naiwnych pokemonów, jakie istniały, ale on wiedział swoje.  
Eevee były bardzo inteligentne — a jego podopieczny należał, oczywiście, do tych najsprytniejszych — i Harry nie zamieniłby swojego towarzysza na żadnego innego. Oczywiście posiadał jeszcze inne pokemony, ale to z Eeveem spędzał najwięcej czasu, a fakt, że maluch przejawiał niesamowitą awersję do pokeballi tylko im w tym pomagał. Harry uśmiechnął się do malca i ze smutkiem pomyślał, że wcale nie dziwi się strachowi Eevee przed małymi kulami.  
— Jesteś głodny? — zapytał i zaśmiał się, gdy Eevee poderwał się na równe łapy i zamachał puszystym ogonem. — Okej, zaraz przygotuję nam coś pysznego.  
Na kolację wypuścił z pokeballi resztę pokemonów, próbując nieporadnie odpędzić [Flaaffy](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/totalpokemonislandbubbles/images/c/c3/Flaaffy.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100813195958) od jedzenia [Buizela](http://img03.deviantart.net/13b3/i/2006/133/1/5/buoysel__by_stardroidjean.jpg).  
— Wiem, że lubicie się dzielić — powiedział, odsuwając Flaaffy od nie jej miski. — Ale dzisiaj Buizel musi wziąć swoje witaminy, a ty nie jesteś wodnym typem, prawda?  
— _Flaaffy!_ — Ton pisku owieczki wyrażał oburzenie, a miękkie futerko ociepliło się delikatnie pod dłonią Harry’ego. — _Flaaff!_  
— Dokładnie — zgodził się. — Jutro znów możecie jeść razem, ale dzisiaj nie, dobrze?  
Reszta posiłku przebiegła bez większych problemów i zanim na dworze zapadł zmrok, Harry pozwolił im się wspólnie pobawić na tyłach podwórka. Sam nawet do nich dołączył i na moment zabawa zmieniła się w szybką rundę treningu, gdy pokemony instynktownie otoczyły go w poszukiwaniu instrukcji i poleceń.  
Harry zasypiał tego wieczoru w dobrym humorze. Eevee spał w nogach łóżka, a reszta pokeballi znajdowała się w na swoich miejscach na biurku. Nawet jednej sekundy nie poświęcił na myśl o nowym liderze miejscowego stadionu.

* * * 

Kolejnych kilka dni minęło bardzo podobnie. Wstawał, szedł do pracy, a wieczory spędzał w domu. Nie było to może zbyt fascynujące życie, ale Harry nie narzekał.  
W czwartek wypadał dzień wypisów i pierwszą część zmiany spędził na wypełnianiu wszystkich formalności, próbując jednocześnie mieć oko na malutką [Pichu**](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100304193032/pokemon/images/3/30/Spiky_Eared_Pichu.png), którą się zajmował. Niall uważał, że było coś z nią nie tak, ale jak do tej pory Harry nie zauważył niczego dziwnego. Podejrzewał, że jego przyjaciel po prostu przesadza. Policzki Pichu były być może nieco zbyt ciepłe, jak na tak młodego pokemona, ale poza tym wydawała się okazem zdrowia. Szybkie badanie tylko to potwierdziło i teraz Harry czekał, aż Niall wróci, żeby go od niej uwolnić. Nie, żeby przeszkadzało mu pilnowanie, ale miał własne…  
— Hej! — Błyskawicznie wyciągnął rękę, gdy Pichu podeszła do krawędzi biurka. — Uważaj, bo spadniesz. — Poderwał głowę, ale stanowisko Nialla nadal było puste. — Niall lubi sobie przedłużać przerwy, nie sądzisz? Może powinienem nasłać na niego Chansey.  
Pichu zastrzygła uszkami na wzmiankę o chłopaku i Harry powoli odsunął dłoń, zabierając się znów za pisanie.  
— _Pichu!_ — zapiszczała zgodnie, a potem zrobiła kolejny krok w przód. — _Piiichu!_  
Harry odsunął się od biurka, schylając się, ale i tak nie zdążył je złapać. Pichu upadła na podłogę i rozpłaszczyła się na brzuszku, rozkładając łapki i nogi. Przez chwilę leżała bez ruchu, jakby zdziwiona, ale gdy tylko Harry objął ją, chcąc podnieść, zaczęła zawodzić.  
— No już, już — wymamrotał, próbując odruchowo nie otworzyć dłoni z powodu lekkich elektrycznych kopnięć. — Spokojnie, pokaż mi się.  
Pichu przestała piszczeć, ale jej futerko nadal było zmierzwione i Harry czuł, jak włoski na jego własnym karku zaczynają się unosić. Obejrzał ją dokładnie, a potem posadził na biurku. Pichu opadła, wyciągając przed siebie nogi, i założyła łapki na małej piersi. Strzygła uszkami, a z czerwonych policzków co jakiś czas strzelały iskry.  
— Mówiłem, żebyś nie podchodziła do krawędzi — przypomniał jej, a potem z westchnięciem wyciągnął z szuflady paczkę twardych kulek. Otworzył ją i wziął kilka, podając je Pichu na otwartej dłoni. — Zjedz to, poczujesz się lepiej.  
Pichu chwyciła przekąski w obie łapki i natychmiast zaczęła je jeść, mrucząc piskliwie z przyjemności. Harry uznał, że skoro ma teraz chwilę, to może uda mu się skończyć…  
— Przepraszam? — usłyszał i stłumił w sobie westchnienie.  
— Tak? — zapytał, nie unosząc głowy.  
— Chciałbym umówić się na wizytę kontrolną. Czy macie może jakieś wolne godziny na jutro?  
Harry zdusił w sobie parsknięcie.  
— Najbliższy termin jest za dwa tyg… — zaczął i urwał, kiedy w końcu dostrzegł, kim był jego rozmówca. — Um…  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego uprzejmie i Harry mimowolnie zerknął na wąskie wargi. Oblizał własne usta i przełknął ślinę.  
— Dwa tygodnie — dokończył. — Termin jest za dwa tygodnie. Wolny, w sensie.  
Mina mężczyzny zrzedła, a uśmiech zniknął z jego ust, i Harry mentalnie wymierzył sobie porządnego kopniaka.  
— Naprawdę nie ma niczego wcześniej? — zapytał. — Okropnie zależy mi na czasie.  
— Um… — Harry spuścił wzrok na biurko, ale dopiero po chwili ogarnął, że potrzebny mu jest do tego inny zeszyt. — Proszę chwilę zaczekać — powiedział, zerkając przelotnie na mężczyznę.  
Ten znów się uśmiechnął.  
— Nie ma problemu — odparł lekko.  
Harry zanurkował do pierwszej szuflady biurka, ale nie znalazł tam potrzebnego zeszytu. Oczywiście, cholerny zastępca wszystko mu poprzestawiał podczas jego nieobecność i Harry jeszcze nie zdążył ogarnąć się w tym chaosie. Zgubę znalazł w ostatniej szufladzie, na samym jej dnie; nie rozumiał, jak coś takiego można było nazywać poręcznością.  
Kiedy się wyprostował, od razu zauważył nieobecność Pichu na blacie biurka. Jednak zanim miał szansę zawołać jej imię, usłyszał radosne popiskiwanie pokemona. Poderwał wzrok.  
— Och, proszę wybaczyć — powiedział, podrywając się w górę. — Pichu, chodź tutaj.  
— _Pichu_ — odparł radośnie pokemon, próbując nieporadnie sięgnąć nieznajomego mężczyzny. — _Pichu-u!_  
Ten zaśmiał się ponownie i położył dłoń na blacie.  
— Proszę uważać, mała jest nieco… — Harry umilkł, gdy Pichu natychmiast stanęła na ręce i uniosła łapki w górę, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że chce zostać podniesiona. — Naelektryzowana — dokończył słabo Harry.  
— Nic nie szkodzi — oznajmił mężczyzna. — Jestem przyzwyczajony do porażeń.  
— Och. — Harry spróbował nie wyszczerzyć się, gdy Pichu wpełzła na ramię mężczyzny i złapała się dla równowagi jego włosów. — Trenujesz elektryczne pokemony?  
— Tylko jednego — powiedział mężczyzna z uśmiechem; ostrożnie zdjął Pichu ze swojego ramienia i postawił na biurku. Harry natychmiast znów podsunął jej kilka kulek, żeby czymś ją zająć. — I właśnie na jego badaniu zależy mi najbardziej.  
— Jaki to pokemon dokładnie? — zapytał Harry.  
— Luxray.  
Harry poderwał głowę, zaskoczony, i obrzucił mężczyznę zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Nie skomentował jednak niczego i ponownie skupił się na zeszycie. W końcu westchnął.  
— Jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu, mogę ustalić badanie na jutro, ale dopiero wieczorem. Pomiędzy osiemnastą a dziewiętnastą mamy tylko jednego pacjenta, [Dratini](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemon/images/5/5c/147Dratini_AG_anime.png/revision/latest?cb=20140820061442), ale siostra Joe będzie zajmować się nią osobiście, więc ja mógłbym zbadać Luxraya.  
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową.  
— Zgadzam się, o ile nie będziesz miał przez to żadnych kłopotów — powiedział, nachylając się nad biurkiem. — Dratini to rzadki okaz, na pewno nie będziecie musieli pomóc?  
Harry zmarszczył nos i wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Jestem pewien, że jakoś sobie beze mnie poradzą — oznajmił. — Na jakie nazwisko mam zapisać badanie?  
— Louis Tomlinson.  
Harry zapisał dane mężczyzny i na małej karteczce wypisał godzinę i salę, w której odbędzie się badanie.  
— Dziękuję bardzo, ratujesz mi tym tyłek. — Louis wyciągnął dłoń i Harry uścisnął ją, z panicznym strachem zastanawiając się, czy jego własna dłoń nie spociła się zbyt mocno od trzymania długopisu.  
— Nie ma problemu — odparł. — Ale na przyszłość radzę ustalać terminy badań nieco wcześniej.  
Louis mrugnął do niego wesoło i żołądek Harry’ego zacisnął się z podekscytowania. Mężczyzna nachylił się nad blatem i poklepał delikatnie Pichu po głowie.  
— Trzymaj się, maleńka. — Pichu zamachała mu z pełnym pyszczkiem i Louis zwrócił się do Harry’ego, nadal się uśmiechając. — Do zobaczenia jutro… — zawiesił głos.  
— Harry! Harry Styles.  
Louis spojrzał na niego, rozbawiony.  
— Okej, trzymaj się, Harry, do zobaczenia jutro.  
Harry pokiwał głową i nie spuścił z mężczyzny wzroku, gdy ten szedł w stronę wejścia. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc, jak inni ludzie schodzą mu z drogi, wpatrując się z zafascynowaniem.  
— _Pichu!_ — usłyszał i spuścił wzrok.  
Pokemon wystawił przed siebie puste łapki; jej wąsiki były pełne okruszków i Harry pokręcił głową.  
— Nie dostaniesz już więcej — powiedział. — Rozboli cię brzuch.  
Kiedy Pichu fuknęła i odwróciła się do niego plecami, Harry z rozczuleniem zdążył pomyśleć, że Niall wybrał sobie towarzyszkę niemal idealnie, a potem stęknął głucho, gdy Pichu posłała w jego kierunku wyjątkowo mocną iskrę.  
Rozmasował zdrętwiałą dłoń i zabrał się za pisanie. Które niemal natychmiast znowu przerwał, gdy do jego biurka dopadł zziajany Niall.  
— Widziałeś go? — wysapał.  
— Kogo? — zapytał Harry, nie podnosząc wzroku.  
Pichu, kiedy tylko dostrzegła obecność Nialla, poderwała się w górę i chłopak podniósł ją odruchowo, trzymając delikatnie w dłoniach.  
— Wszystko z nią porządku? — zapytał najpierw.  
— Pichu nic nie jest — powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do pokemona; Pichu zastrzygła wąsikami, ale nie wydawała się zła. — Ma nieco rozgrzane policzki, ale wydaje mi się, że mały trening wszystko unormuje. Zauważyłem, że dużo je i z pewnością nie zawsze daje ujście tej całej energii. Musisz zacząć ją więcej trenować, Ni.  
Niall pokiwał głową i pogłaskał Pichu po głowie; po chwili wyjął z kieszeni pokeballa i przywołał do niego małą.  
— Więc widziałeś go? Podobno był tutaj nowy lider.  
Harry pokręcił głową, wydymając usta.  
— Był tu tylko jeden koleś, chciał umówić się na badanie. Louis…  
Niall sapnął, przerywając mu.  
— Tomlinson, tak, to on. — Blondyn przyłożył dłoń do ust. — Jezu, nie mogę uwierzyć, że go widziałeś.  
Harry parsknął z niedowierzaniem.  
— Ten koleś nie może być liderem — oznajmił. — Był zbyt miły.  
Niall zignorował jego uwagę i nachylił się nad biurkiem, zaglądając do zeszytu. Zajęczał w proteście, gdy Harry zamknął go szybko.  
— Wracaj do roboty — powiedział mu tylko Harry. — Zanim znów dorwie cię Chansey.  
Kiedy Niall powlókł się z powrotem do swojego stanowiska, Harry z nikłym zapałem zabrał się za ponowne wypełnianie dokumentów. Myśl, że Louis mógł być liderem, nie dawała mu spokoju przez resztę dnia i nie wiedział dlaczego wpędzała go w takie przygnębienie.  
A w zasadzie wiedział. Liderzy stadionów nie należeli do najprzyjemniejszych osób, a ci, których stadiony leżały najbliżej siedziby Wielkiej Czwórki*** nie ukrywali tego, jak mocno uważają się za lepszych od innych.  
Od Wielkiej Czwórki ich stadion dzieliło tylko jedno miasto.  
Harry miał ogromną nadzieję, że Niallowi po prostu pomieszało się w głowie, a Louis nie okaże się nikim więcej, jak zatroskanym trenerem.  
Louis był zbyt miły, żeby być liderem.

* * *

Harry właśnie kończył sprawdzać wszystkie przyrządy, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.  
— Proszę! — zawołał, prostując się.  
— Hej — rzucił Louis i uśmiechnął się do niego; wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. — Mam nadzieję, że zbyt mocno się nie spóźniłem.  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
— Daj mi małą chwilę — poprosił, znów pochylając się nad klawiaturą. — Muszę zmienić program na ten dla elektrycznych pokemonów. — Wystukał coś szybko na klawiaturze, a potem zerknął na Louisa. — Czy oprócz Luxraya chcesz przebadać kogoś jeszcze?  
Louis pokręcił głową.  
— Nie, reszta jest już po swoich zabiegach.  
Harry wpisał odpowiednią komendę i komputer zapiszczał, zatwierdzając wszystko.  
— Okej, gotowe — powiedział i obszedł biurko, podchodząc do metalowego stołu, który znajdował się na środku pomieszczenia. — Możesz go wypuścić.  
Obserwował, jak Louis odczepia z paska jeden z pokeballi; mężczyzna nacisnął mały guzik i w następnej sekundzie pomiędzy nimi znajdował się _naprawdę_ spory pokemon. Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, gdy [Luxray****](https://sushanyue.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/01-11-12-luxray.jpg) potrząsnął łbem, a z jego grzywy strzeliło kilka oślepiających iskier.  
— Zapomniałem cię ostrzec, że Lux nie przepada za badaniami — powiedział Louis, wpatrując się uważnie w pokemona. — Ale obiecał, że nie będzie sprawiał problemów.  
Luxray prychnął pod nosem, a potem obrzucił Harry’ego znudzonym spojrzeniem. Ponownie potrząsnął łbem i przestąpił w miejscu z łapy na łapę.  
— _Luxray_ — charknął niskim tonem; uniósł łeb i wciągnął powietrze nosem, a potem skrzywił się. — _Lu-ux_.  
— Cuchnie tu, prawda? — zwrócił się do niego Harry. — Też nie lubię tego zapachu.  
Pokemon ponownie obrzucił go obojętnym spojrzeniem, obcinając wzrokiem od góry do dołu, i Harry spróbował nie zawiercić się niezręcznie. Poklepał metalowy blat.  
— Jeśli jesteś gotowy, to możemy zaczynać — powiedział, nadal patrząc na pokemona.  
Luxray przekrzywił łeb, jakby zdziwiony faktem, że Harry dał mu jakikolwiek wybór, a potem leniwym krokiem podszedł do stołu. Bez wahania poderwał się do skoku i Harry z fascynacją obserwował, jak wielkie cielsko pokemona z gracją ląduje na samym środku blatu.  
— Połóż się na boku, proszę — powiedział do niego Harry; złapał kilka kabli z przyczepionymi do nich przyssawkami, a potem zrobił krok bliżej pokemona.  
Luxray, widząc jego poczynania, zawarczał gardłowo, unosząc górną wargę. Jego futro zaiskrzyło się ostro i Harry zamarł w miejscu.  
— Lux — powiedział ostro Louis. — Zachowuj się.  
Pokemon jeszcze przez moment patrzył tylko na Harry’ego, ale w końcu spojrzał na swojego trenera. Wzrok Louisa był ostry i poważny, kiedy ten kiwał głową. Luxray sapnął, ale posłusznie położył się na stole.  
Harry skrzywił się, gdy ostre wyładowania pieściły jego dłonie, kiedy ostrożnie rozsuwał futro pokemona, żeby przycisnąć przyssawki do jego ciała. Kiedy skończył, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, delikatnie pogłaskał Luxraya i uśmiechnął się do niego.  
— No i już — powiedział miękko. — Teraz musisz tylko tak chwilę poleżeć.  
Podszedł do komputera i wystukał odpowiednią komendę; maszyna zabuczała, rozpoczynając badanie, i Harry usłyszał, jak Luxray zaczyna dyszeć, kiedy przyssawki mocniej przyczepiły się do jego ciała. Widział, że Louis podszedł do stołu, więc on sam skupił się na wynikach, które zaczynały pojawiać się na ekranie.  
Wychodziło na to, że Luxray był w wyśmienitej formie, a kilka ostatnich wykresów na ekranie tylko to bardziej potwierdziło.  
— Już prawie koniec — wymruczał Harry, pochylając się w stronę monitora.  
— Idzie ci świetnie, Lux — powiedział Louis i Harry poderwał wzrok; mężczyzna patrzył prosto w oczy swojego pokemona, głaszcząc delikatnie futrzasty łeb.  
Komputer zapiszczał, sygnalizując koniec pracy, i Harry szybko wydrukował wyniki, zanim podszedł do stołu. Powoli i ostrożnie zaczął odczepiać przyssawki od ciała Luxraya.  
— No i po kłopocie — oznajmił z uśmiechem. — Możesz już wstać.  
Luxray zaczekał jednak, aż to Louis wyda mu to polecenie. Dopiero wtedy podniósł się i zeskoczył ze stołu. Usiadł przy nogach swojego trenera, patrząc tylko na niego.  
— I jak to wygląda? — zapytał Louis.  
Harry podał mu wydruki badań.  
— Luxray jest w świetnej formie — wyjaśnił. — Wszystkie wyniki są w normie. Jeśli jednak chcesz, mogę wziąć kilka próbek jego krwi, chociaż uważam, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Naprawdę widać, że dobrze go trenujesz.  
Louis uśmiechnął się, jakby z zawstydzeniem, ale spojrzenie, jakie skierował na swojego pokemona, było pełne dumy.  
— Myślę, że zostawimy to sobie na następny raz — powiedział; odpiął od paska pokeballa. — Wracaj, Lux.  
W następnej sekundzie znajdowali się w pokoju sami; Harry, nie wiedząc, co zrobić z rękoma, podszedł z powrotem do biurka z komputerem i zaczął składać leżące tam papiery.  
— Czy wystawisz go jutro do walki? — zapytał, kiedy zauważył, że Louis nie kwapił się do szybkiego opuszczenia sali.  
— Tak — odparł mężczyzna. — To mój główny i najlepszy pokemon.  
— Od jak dawna go masz?  
— Odkąd pamiętam — odparł Louis z uśmiechem. — Złapałem go jeszcze jako [Shinxa](http://orig14.deviantart.net/2e10/f/2013/130/c/0/shinx_a_by_sapphirefyr-d64tfc4.png), na tyłach naszego podwórka, i od tamtej pory jesteśmy nierozłączni.  
Harry pokiwał głową z uśmiechem i wyłączył komputer. Złapał swoją torbę z krzesła i ruszył w stronę wyjścia; zaczekał, aż Louis wyjdzie na korytarz, i zamknął drzwi na klucz. Przez moment stał tylko, czując się nieco niezręcznie. Nie chciał jeszcze żegnać się z mężczyzną, ale musiał zanieść klucze do biura siostry Joe.  
— Um… — zaczął i w następnej sekundzie podjął decyzję. — Może chciałbyś wpaść do mnie? — zapytał.  
Louis drgnął, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie. Harry już miał zamiar cofnąć swoje zaproszenie, ale wtedy Louis kiwnął głową.  
— Jeśli to nie problem. Nie mam żadnych planów, a nie ukrywam, że zajęcie czymś myśli bardzo by mi się przydało.  
— Okej — sapnął Harry. — Zaczekaj na mnie w głównej sali, zaniosę tylko klucze.  
A potem odwrócił się, szybkim krokiem ruszając przed siebie. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co on na miłość boską wyprawiał, ale wiedział, że nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby przepuścił okazję do poznania Louisa lepiej.  
Nadal uważał, że mężczyzna był zbyt miły, jak na lidera, ale po tym, gdy Harry zobaczył, jak Louis odnosi się do swoich podopiecznych, uznał, że istniała ogromna szansa, iż sam zapędził się w swoich stereotypowych przekonaniach.  
Upewnił się, że zawiesił kluczyki na odpowiednim haczyku i wziął głęboki oddech, zanim odwrócił się i ruszył korytarzem do głównej sali PokeCenter.

CDN

*Eevee - ma 30cm wzrostu i waży jakieś 6kg. Jest normalnym typem pokemona, ale jego kod genetyczny pozwala mu na ewolucję w niemal każdy możliwy rodzaj. Ewolucję można wywołać poprzez użycie odpowiednich kamieni, podnoszenie poziomu przyjaźni, nauczenie odpowiednich ataków+nałożenia na Eevee specjalnych itemów. I z tego, z czym się spotykałam, Eevee jest używany głównie tylko dla tego kodu i trenerzy jak najszybciej wywołują ewolucję (ewentualnie rozmnażają Eevee, żeby mieć je wszystkie, lmao), ale Harry akurat podchodzi do tego inaczej. Bo to Harry, co nie xd.

**Pichu - ma 30cm wzrostu i waży jakieś 2kg. Mała, elektryczna mysz, pierwsza forma linii Pikachu; ewolucja następuje poprzez podniesienie poziomu przyjaźni.

***Wielka Czwórka - basically, czterech najlepszych trenerów w danym regionie; zawodnik walczy z nimi, a potem z głównym mistrzem. Jednak, żeby się z nimi zmierzyć, należy posiadać osiem odznak - stadion Louisa jest siódmy w kolejności.

****Luxray - ma 1,40m wzrostu i waży jakieś 40kg. Ostatnia forma linii Shinxa (pomiędzy nimi znajduje się jeszcze [Luxio](http://img05.deviantart.net/ee26/i/2012/020/9/b/luxio_by_iguana_in_darkness-d4n0end.png). Mówiąc krótko - elektryczny lew xd. Jego wzrok działa na zasadzie swoistego rentgenu i wg pokedexa jest jednym z najbardziej lojalnych pokemonów, o ile został prawidłowo wytrenowany.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry postanowił, że przeznaczy połowę swojej wypłaty na lokalne przedszkole dla pokemonów, gdy tylko Louis zniknie za drzwiami. Musiał wynagrodzić światu swój błąd — nie mógł uwierzyć, że w ogóle myślał o mężczyźnie w kategoriach przeciętnego lidera stadionu.  
Louis nie miał w sobie krzty zadufania czy najmniejszej nuty egoizmu. Rozmowa z nim okazała się najmilej spędzonym czasem w przeciągu całego tego roku i Harry naprawdę świetnie się bawił.  
— Więc twierdzisz, że zostałeś liderem przez przypadek? — zapytał.  
Louis pokiwał głową i upił łyk swojej herbaty.  
— Nie wiem, dlaczego tak cię to dziwi — odparł. — Nie każde dziecko o tym marzy.  
— Wiem — powiedział szybko Harry. — Ale zawsze myślałem, że każde chce zostać sławnym trenerem.  
— A ty chciałeś? — zapytał Louis, unosząc na niego brew.  
Harry przekrzywił głowę, próbując się nie zawstydzić.  
— Jak miałem jakieś sześć lat — wymamrotał. — Potem mi przeszło.  
— Dlaczego?  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem i odruchowo schylił się, żeby pogłaskać Eevee, który przysiadł koło jego nogi.  
— Głównie przez moją siostrę. Któregoś dnia przyniosła do domu zranioną [Kakunę](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/thumb/f/f0/014Kakuna.png/250px-014Kakuna.png). Ktoś przeciął jej kokon i pomagałem się nią zajmować. Nic nie dało mi takiej satysfakcji jak chwila, kiedy w końcu mogliśmy zanieść ją z powrotem do lasu, a kilka tygodni później na naszym podwórku pojawił się dorosły [Beedrill](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/thumb/6/61/015Beedrill.png/250px-015Beedrill.png), żeby nam podziękować. Pozwolił mi wspiąć się na swój odwłok i wszystkie dzieciaki ze szkoły mi zazdrościły. — Uśmiechnął się lekko na to wspomnienie. — A potem jakoś bardziej zainteresowałem się leczeniem pokemonów niż samym walczeniem.  
— Dosiadałeś dorosłego Beedrilla? — zapytał Louis z podziwem. — Wow, Haroldzie, wiedziałem, że jest w tobie coś niezwykłego, ale nie sądziłem, że aż do tego stopnia.  
— No cóż, nie zaprzeczę, że było to niezwykłe doświadczenie — zaśmiał się Harry, drapiąc Eeevee pomiędzy uszkami; pokemon nadal siedział obok jego nogi, ale spojrzenie miał utkwione w Louisie.  
Louis wychylił się i wyciągnął w stronę Eevee dłoń.  
— Już się mnie nie boisz? — zapytał miękko.  
Eevee zastrzygł uszami i poderwał głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Chłopak kiwnął zachęcająco głową i pokemon wziął głęboki oddech, a potem ostrożnie i powoli podszedł do Louisa. Obwąchał najpierw jego zaciśniętą pięść, zanim zbliżył się bardziej.  
Louis rozprostował palce i pogłaskał brązowe futerko na grzbiecie. Kiedy Eevee zamachał lekko ogonem, Harry wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
Eevee jak zawsze czekał na niego przy drzwiach, ale kiedy w progu mieszkania stanął Louis, pokemon czmychnął do sypialni i nie wychodził stamtąd przez dobrą godzinę. Dopiero niedawno dołączył do nich w salonie; okrążał ich najpierw, a oni nie zwracali na niego uwagi, nie chcąc go spłoszyć.  
Wyglądało jednak na to, że Eevee nie dostrzegł w Louisie żadnego zagrożenia, sądząc po tym, jak obwąchiwał teraz jego nogi.  
— Więc jak wyszło z tym nowym stadionem? — zapytał Harry, patrząc jak Eevee szturcha łapką sznurówki butów mężczyzny. — Gdzie walczyłeś wcześniej?  
— W Johto — odparł Louis, prostując się. — Zastępowałem tamtego lidera, ale stadion był przystosowany tylko do jednego typu pokemonów, więc kiedy dowiedziałem się, że poszukujecie nowego lidera do mieszanego stadionu, natychmiast się zgłosiłem. Kilka wstępnych walk później dostałem posadę.  
— Nie lubisz chyba monotonii, co?  
— Można tak powiedzieć — odparł Louis z lekkim uśmiechem. — Trawiaste pokemony nigdy nie były moją mocną stroną, a nimi musiałem walczyć wcześniej. Teraz będę mógł używać moich najlepszych i najwierniejszych towarzyszy, a chyba o to chodzi, żeby do pracy chodzić z uśmiechem na ustach, co nie?  
Louis wyszczerzył się szeroko, odsłaniając białe zęby, i spojrzenie Harry'ego ponownie zjechało na jego wąskie wargi. Oblizał własne usta i zapytał:  
— Jakich pokemonów użyjesz?  
Usta rozciągnęły się w krzywym uśmieszku, a język zwilżył jeden ich kącik, i Harry poderwał gwałtownie wzrok, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że być może zbyt długo gapił się w jedno miejsce. Miał nadzieję, że Louis tego nie zauważył, ale sądząc po błysku w niebieskich oczach, było raczej odwrotnie.  
— Nie myśl, że zdradzę ci wszystkie sekrety od razu — odparł i mrugnął. — Może i jesteś najmilszą osobą w tym mieście, ale ja lubię myśleć o sobie w kategoriach profesjonalisty. Nie wybieram faworytów, a przynajmniej nie w pracy.  
Harry przewrócił oczami, próbując się nie zarumienić.  
— Proszę cię — parsknął. — Nie mam zamiaru brać udziału w kwalifikacjach, możesz mi powiedzieć.  
Louis zamruczał, jakby się nad tym zastanawiał. Postukał palcem w brodę, aż w końcu znów wyszczerzył się radośnie.  
— Nah — wymruczał. — Będziesz musiał po prostu przyjść i zobaczyć mnie w akcji.  
No cóż. Harry skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie brzmiało to zachęcająco.   
— Może i wpadnę — odparł, chowając się za swoim kubkiem. — Eeveemu przyda się mały spacer.  
— Tak, dokładnie dlatego cię zapraszam — wyszczerzył się Louis i spuścił wzrok na pokemona. — Chciałbyś zabrać jutro swojego pana na spacer, maleńki?  
Eevee zamachał ogonem i pokiwał głową; podskoczył, opierając przednie łapki na udzie mężczyzny.   
— _Eevee?_ — zapiszczał, obwąchując pasek przy jego biodrze. — _Eev..._  
Głosik pokemona urwał się, kiedy Eevee trącił niechcący noskiem guzik jednego z pokeballi. Louis drgnął, szarpiąc dłonią, ale było już za późno. Salon Harry'ego rozbłysł czerwonym światłem i w następnej sekundzie na środku pomieszczenia pojawił się Luxray. Wyglądało na to, że spał, i otworzył leniwie jedno oko. Gdy dostrzegł swojego trenera, ponownie je zamknął, wzdychając i przeciągając się lekko.   
Nie wydawał się zbytnio przejęty sytuacją, w przeciwieństwie do Eevee, który z piskiem wskoczył na kolana Harry'ego, a potem wcisnął się pomiędzy niego a kanapę, próbując chyba stopić się z meblem w jedno. Harry zamruczał uspokajająco i pogłaskał drżące ciałko.  
— Nic się nie stało, Eevee — powiedział cicho. — Luxray nic ci nie zrobi.  
Harry poderwał wzrok na większego pokemona i pomyślał, że Luxray nawet nie zaszczyciłby Eevee spojrzeniem, sądząc po tym, jak parsknął i odwrócił łeb, kładąc go na wyciągniętych łapach.  
— Wybacz — powiedział szybko Louis, odpinając pokeball od paska. — Zaraz go przywołam.  
— Nie, zostaw — powstrzymał go Harry. — Przyda mu się rozprostowanie mięśni po badaniu. Eevee nic nie będzie — dodał miększym tonem, zwracając się do pokemona.  
Luxray, co prawda, zajmował praktycznie cały salon i Harry poczuł ulgę, że kilka dni temu pozbył się tego starego stolika, ponieważ teraz i tak mebel znajdowałby się w drzazgach. Luxray wydał z siebie ciche chrapnięcie, a uszy Eevee drgnęły. Po kilku sekundach pokemon wygramolił się ze swojej kryjówki i zeskoczył na podłogę. Trzymał się jednak blisko nóg Harry'ego, obserwując z dala drugiego pokemona.  
— Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że jestem najmilszą osobą w mieście? — zapytał Harry, chcąc wrócić do rozmowy.  
— No cóż, nie traktujesz mnie jak bohatera, to miła odmiana — parsknął Louis, wyciągając przed siebie nogi. — To naprawdę męczące, kiedy wszyscy się przed tobą tak płaszczą.  
— Uroki sławy — mruknął Harry.  
Louis zaśmiał się bez humoru.  
— Co to za sława — odparł. — Jestem dobry w tym co robię, ale prawda jest taka, że to moje pokemony są tutaj najważniejsze, a o nich mało kto pamięta.  
Harry zamruczał, rozważając słowa mężczyzny.  
— Chyba właśnie dlatego pracuję w PokeCenter — powiedział w końcu. — Czasami jesteśmy jedynym miejscem, w którym niektóre pokemony zaznają czegoś więcej niż kilka ostrych poleceń i widzą coś innego niż okrągłe ścianki pokeballa.  
— Serio? — zapytał cicho Louis.  
Harry pokiwał głową, a potem nią pokręcił. Milczał przez moment, obserwując, jak Eevee robi kilka kroków w kierunku Luxraya, a potem zamiera, gdy pokemon wydał z siebie wyjątkowo głośne sapnięcie.  
— Nie zrozum mnie źle, większość ludzi je kocha, tylko czasami trafiają się cholerni psychole i to o nich pamięta się najdłużej. Był taki jeden… — Harry urwał, przygryzając wargę.   
— Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć? — zapytał Louis, przysuwając się bliżej niego.  
Harry zerknął na niego szybko i znów przez moment nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od wąskich warg mężczyzny. W końcu westchnął cicho i zmusił się, żeby odwrócić wzrok.  
— To do niego należał Eevee — powiedział, patrząc jak jego pokemon próbuje dyskretnie obwąchać czarną grzywę Luxraya. — Koleś przyniósł go i kazał mi „coś z nim zrobić”, ponieważ Eevee nie chciał ewoluować. Był taki maleńki, Lou, mieścił mi się w dłoni, nie mógł mieć więcej jak dzień.  
Poczuł, że Louis przysuwa się bliżej, ale nie oderwał wzroku od pokemonów. Harry opowiadał tę historię już wiele razy, ale zawsze używał ubogich detali, nie ujawniając całej prawdy. Nie wiedział, czy chciał chronić tym Eevee, czy samego siebie.  
— I co zrobiłeś?  
— Przyjąłem go na badania. Eevee był zbyt słaby i jego kod genetyczny nie potrafił połączyć się z mocą kamieni, a o sile przyjaźni nie mogło być mowy, ponieważ na początku koleś chciał [Umbreona](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/28/a0/56/28a056766fb1090eea8a44ba2c18ea5c.jpg), ale nie chciał czekać, rozumiesz? Kiedy mu powiedziałem, że musi nieco go potrenować, strasznie się zdenerwował. Wrzeszczał coś o tym, że nie ma zamiaru marnować czasu na normalny typ i kazał mi go naszprycować lekami wzmacniającymi.  
— Kutas — warknął Louis.  
Eevee zastrzygł uszami i podskoczył lekko, kiedy dotknął noskiem Luxraya, a z futra strzeliła mała iskra. Potrząsnął głową i potarł nos łapką. Luxray wydał z siebie odgłos dziwnie przypominający ludzkie parsknięcie.  
— Skłamałem, że Eevee musi zostać na obserwacji. Koleś zjawił się po kilku dniach i zażądał wizyty, a że miał do tego prawo, zaprowadziłem go do sali i wyszedłem. Dosłownie kilka sekund później rozległ się alarm, ponieważ facet odpiął Eevee od maszyn monitorujących. Gdy zabiegliśmy do sali, praktycznie wciskał Eevee elektryczny kamień do gardła. Najwyraźniej był tak zdesperowany, że uznał, że lepszy każdy typ niż normalny.  
— Ale zabraliście mu Eevee — zauważył Louis, zerkając na pokemony.  
Harry kiwnął głową i przycisnął ramię do ramienia mężczyzny.  
— Ochrona wyrzuciła go z budynku i od tamtej pory go nie widziałem. Nie wrócił ani nie zainteresował się w żaden sposób jego losem. Eevee spędził w PokeCenter przepisowe siedem dni, a po tym okresie mógł wrócić na wolność.  
— Ale wybrał ciebie — powiedział miękko Louis.  
Harry szarpnął głową, żeby na niego spojrzeć.  
— Skąd wiesz? Przecież mogłem…  
— Przestań, Harry — parsknął Louis. — To jasne jak słońce, że po takich przygodach nie kazałbyś mu robić niczego, czego nie chciał. Ktoś inny może i tak, ale nie ty.  
Harry spróbował powstrzymać uśmiech i miał nadzieję, że jego twarz nie wykrzywiła się z tego powodu zbyt mocno.  
— Dlatego nie próbuję też wywołać ewolucji — wyjaśnił. — Jeśli będzie chciał, sam się przemieni.  
Louis uśmiechnął się miękko i szturchnął go lekko.  
— Uważam, że postępujesz właściwie — powiedział. — Pamiętam, jak ludzie zarzucali mi, że niepotrzebnie tak szybko pozwalam moim pokemonom ewoluować, ponieważ gdybym je powstrzymał, szybciej nauczyłyby się nowych ataków.  
— A to takie ważne w pracy lidera, co nie? — dopowiedział Harry.  
Louis parsknął i pokiwał głową.  
— Dlatego trenowałem je mocniej, dłużej i częściej. Były tak samo silne, jeśli nie silniejsze, od tych pokemonów, które znały bardziej zaawansowane ataki. To raczej szybko zamykało gęby tym cholernym mędrcom.  
— Trafił swój na swego, nie ma co — zaśmiał się Harry.  
Louis mrugnął i szturchnął Harry'ego po raz kolejny. Podniósł głowę i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk, kiedy spojrzenie mężczyzny padło na wargi Harry'ego.  
Chłopak oblizał odruchowo usta i z radością zauważył, jak Louis wciąga gwałtownie powietrze nosem. Harry poczuł, że zaczynają mu się pocić dłonie i spróbował dyskretnie wytrzeć je o swoje uda, ale Louis siedział teraz tak blisko niego (i kiedy to się dokładnie stało, do cholery), że nawet ten najmniejszy ruch sprawił, że mężczyzna drgnął gwałtownie, jakby wyrwany z transu.  
Odsunął się od Harry'ego i chłopak spróbował nie poczuć żalu na ten nagły brak ciepła.  
— Będę się zbierał — powiedział na wydechu. — Jutro ważny dzień, a muszę jeszcze przejrzeć kilka kwestionariuszy.  
— Jasne — odparł Harry, wstając. — Nie będę cię zatrzymywał.  
Louis uśmiechnął się nieco sztywno i sięgnął po pokeball.   
— Lu… — urwał, gdy spojrzał na środek salonu. — Och.  
Harry podążył za jego spojrzeniem i szybko przycisnął dłoń do ust, żeby nie westchnąć. Eevee próbował właśnie nieporadnie wdrapać się na ciało Luxraya, który leżał teraz pyskiem w stronę sofy. Spojrzenie pokemona było utkwione w Eeveem, a w jego oczach pojawiło się coś, co można byłoby uznać za rozbawienie, kiedy Eevee zsunął się w dół, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedniego punktu zaczepienia.  
Mniejszy pokemon sapnął i ponownie stanął na dwóch łapkach, znów rozpoczynając swoją wędrówkę, ale natychmiast odwrócił głowę, kiedy Harry zawołał jego imię.  
Przydreptał do niego, zerkając jednak na Luxraya.  
— _Eevee_ — zapiszczał, kiedy Harry go podniósł.  
— Luxraya czeka jutro ciężki dzień — wyjaśnił Harry. — Musi porządnie się wyspać.  
Eevee położył uszy po sobie i obserwował w ciszy, jak Louis przywołuje Luxraya z powrotem do pokeballa. Mężczyzna zebrał swoje rzeczy i Harry odprowadził go do drzwi.  
Przez moment stali tak tylko, ale zanim atmosfera miała szansę stać się niezręczna, Louis westchnął i przewrócił niemal niezauważalnie oczami, zanim przytulił do siebie Harry'ego mocno, uważając jednak na znajdującego się pomiędzy nimi Eevee.  
— Wpadnij jutro na stadion, poznasz moje pokemony — powiedział cicho, a potem musnął ustami jego policzek, kiedy się odsuwał. — A potem zabiorę cię na jakąś dobrą kolację.  
Harry był tak zaskoczony faktem, że usta mężczyzny dotknęły jego skóry, że mógł tylko pokiwać głową, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Louis wyszczerzył się i poklepał Eevee lekko po głowie.  
— Dopilnuj, żeby twój pan się nie spóźnił, dobrze?  
Eevee pokiwał ochoczo łebkiem, machając ogonem.  
— _Eevee!_ — zapiszczał żywo.  
Louis mrugnął wesoło do pokemona i przesunął lekko dłonią po ramieniu Harry'ego, zanim otworzył sobie drzwi.  
— Pa, Harry — rzucił wesoło przez ramię. — Do jutra!  
— Pa — stęknął Harry niemrawo; dopiero po chwili ogarnął, że Louisa nie było już w mieszkaniu.  
Eevee zawiercił się w jego uścisku i Harry spuścił na niego wzrok. Pokemon posłał mu oceniające spojrzenie i zeskoczył z gracją na podłogę.  
— No co?! — zawołał za nim Harry. — Nie sądziłem, że będzie aż tak miły, mam prawo być zdziwiony!  
Puchaty ogon Eevee zniknął w kuchni i Harry westchnął, przesuwając dłonią po twarzy. Znał Louisa dopiero kilka godzin, ale już wiedział, że mężczyznę łączyło z Luxrayem całkiem sporo.  
Obaj potrafili porazić człowieka najmniejszym dotykiem.

* * *

Eevee nie przestawał machać ogonem i kiedy Harry kichnął po raz drugi w przeciągu minuty, pozwolił maluchowi przeskoczyć na mały murek. Pokemon natychmiast oparł się łapkami o metalową barierkę, żeby mieć lepszy widok.  
Siedząca obok Pichu ani drgnęła, zapatrzona przed siebie na główny stadion, ale Harry dostrzegł, że odruchowo podsunęła Eeveemu paczuszkę kulek. Pokemon zignorował ją jednak, wydając z siebie podekscytowane pisknięcia. Strzygł uszami, nie przestając wpatrywać się w drzwi, przez które co chwilę przechodzili nowi trenerzy.  
Harry dopiero po chwili zauważył, że na szyi Pichu zawieszony jest mały dzwoneczek. Szturchnął lekko siedzącego obok niego Nialla, wskazując na ozdobę palcem.  
— Dawno jej go założyłeś? — zapytał.  
— Parę dni temu — odparł chłopak. — Była strasznie nabuzowana i chciałem ją uspokoić. Pomogło, więc nie zdjąłem go.  
— Wiesz, że może to przyspieszyć ewolucję, co nie?  
Niall pokiwał głową z poważną miną.  
— Wiem, ale może to i lepiej. Pichu ma w sobie tyle energii, że może kiedy ewoluuje, lepiej będzie mogła wykorzystać treningi.  
Harry zamruczał twierdząco, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, ponieważ na salę wszedł Louis. Na stadionie zapadła cisza, kiedy mężczyzna powolnym krokiem wchodził na małe podium, które znajdowało się przed wyznaczonym do walki placem. Mężczyzna wymienił kilka słów ze stojącym przy maszynie chłopakiem, a potem odwrócił się twarzą do tłumu. Splótł dłonie przed sobą.  
— Na pewno wiecie kim jestem i po co tutaj przyszliście, ale mimo tego i tak muszę wam o tym przypomnieć — zaczął. — Nazywam się Louis Tomlinson, jestem nowym liderem tego stadionu, i cieszę się, że to miasto posiada tak liczną grupę chętnych do objęcia stanowiska urzędujących tutaj trenerów. — Louis poderwał wzrok na trybuny. — Oraz tych, którzy przyszli, aby ich dopingować.  
Kilka osób zaklaskało, krzycząc wesoło; żołądek Harry'ego zacisnął się nieco, kiedy chłopak zrozumiał, że mężczyzna patrzy prosto na niego. Uniósł dłoń i Louis mrugnął, uśmiechając się lekko, zanim ponownie spojrzał na trenerów.  
— Zasady dzisiejszych walk przedstawiają się następująco: możecie użyć trzech dowolnych pokemonów. Nie macie narzuconego typu, ale dobrze by było, gdyby różniły się one od siebie. Wybierzcie mądrze, ponieważ wybrane przez was pokemony, będą później musiały znaleźć się w składzie waszej drużyny. O ile, oczywiście, sami zostaniecie wybrani.  
Tłum trenerów zaszeptał niemrawo i Harry dostrzegł, jak Liam panicznie zaczyna przeglądać pokeballe przy swoim pasku. Jedna z dziewczyn uniosła dłoń.  
— Czas na pytania będzie później — powiedział Louis i dłoń dziewczyny opadła. — Przewidywany czas walki wynosi pięć minut, chyba że któryś z zawodników przegra ją wcześniej. Do mnie należy decyzja o ewentualnym przedłużeniu starcia. Możecie użyć jednego, dowolnego eliksiru uleczającego oraz możliwa jest jedna zmiana pokemona podczas walki. To tyle, o ile nie macie innych pytań.  
Dziewczyna znów uniosła dłoń i Louis wskazał na nią z uśmiechem.  
— Czy jako przyszli trenerzy stadionu będziemy mogli używać tylko trzech pokemonów?  
Louis pokręcił głową.  
— Trójka jest minimalną ilością, szóstka, oczywiście, najwyższą — wyjaśnił. — Można mieć ich więcej, wedle uznania, jednak wcześniej będę musiał je osobiście zaakceptować. Czy coś jeszcze?  
Jeden z trenerów uniósł dłoń.  
— Czy to, jak nam dzisiaj pójdzie, będzie miało wpływ na to, w której sali możemy się znaleźć? — zapytał, gdy Louis zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę.  
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową.  
— Tak. Im większe wywrzecie na mnie wrażenie, tym bliżej głównego stadionu będziecie się znajdować. — Kiedy nikt się nie odezwał, ani nie dał znać o pytaniu w inny sposób, Louis kontynuował. — Dobrze, za kilka minut rozpocznie się pierwsza walka. Życzę wam wszystkim powodzenia.  
Po tych słowach mężczyzna ponownie podszedł do chłopaka przy maszynie i Harry próbował nie zmarszczyć brwi na to, jak blisko siebie stoją. Drgnął, gdy Niall zagwizdał głośno i spojrzał na przyjaciela, zaskoczony.  
— Powodzenia, Li! — krzyknął chłopak. — Daj z siebie wszystko!  
— _Pichu!_ — dodała głośno jego towarzyszka, machając wesoło łapką.  
Harry wyszczerzył się i również odruchowo pomachał do przyjaciela; zaśmiał się cicho, kiedy Liam wywrócił oczami, ale mimo wszystko również uniósł dłoń w pozdrowieniu.  
Eevee zaskamlał cichutko, prostując się, żeby mieć lepszy widok, i Harry objął go delikatnie dłońmi, nie chcąc, aby pokemon poleciał w dół. Eevee nawet na niego nie spojrzał, ale posłusznie przestał się tak mocno wychylać.  
Kiedy Harry był pewien, że Eeveemu nic nie grozi, usiadł wygodniej, mimowolnie zerkając na Louisa. Mężczyzna stał już na jednym z krańców stadionu. Po drugiej stronie stała dziewczyna, która wcześniej zadała pytanie. Zdaniem Harry'ego, trenerka spisała się całkiem nieźle, pomimo że pierwszy pokemon Louisa zmiótł jej zawodników w rekordowym czasie.  
Kolejni trenerzy radzili sobie lepiej i gorzej. Harry obserwował walki uważnie, próbując nie krzywić się zbytnio za każdym razem, gdy jakiś zraniony pokemon padał nieprzytomny na ziemię. Wyprostował się na swoim siedzeniu, kiedy miejsce zawodnika zajął Liam, i wsadził dwa palce do ust, gwiżdżąc przenikliwie. Gdzieś zza nich dobiegł kolejny gwizd i zachęcające okrzyki sióstr chłopaka oraz jego dziewczyny, i Harry nawet ze swojego miejsca zdołał dostrzec palące rumieńce na policzkach Liama.  
Wydawało się jednak, że takie ogłuszające wsparcie dodało mu nieco odwagi, ponieważ Liam poruszył nieznacznie ramionami, prostując się i kiwając Louisowi głową, zanim sięgnął po pierwszego pokeballa.  
— Cholera — syknął cicho Niall, kiedy na środku placu pojawił się pokemon Liama. — Co on wyrabia, kretyn.  
Harry skrzywił się mimowolnie. [Gloom](http://www.dltk-kids.com/pokemon/adoptions/gloom-19.gif) rzeczywiście nie wydawał się być najlepszym wyborem do walki z ognistym [Ninetalesem](http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2012/088/e/7/ninetales_pearl_mode_by_nganlamsong-d4uav2a.png)<3>. Trawiasty pokemon był zbyt powolny i nie udało mu się uniknąć praktycznie żadnego ataku drugiego zawodnika, a gorący płomień, który co chwilę posyłał w jego kierunku Ninetales, przypalił doszczętnie wszystkie liście wyrastające z bordowej bulwy na jego głowie.  
— _Gloom_ — zamruczał pokemon niemrawo, osuwając się na ziemię. — _Glo-om_.  
Niall ponownie zaklął pod nosem.  
— Tyle, jeśli chodzi o pierwsze dobre wrażenie — wymamrotał.  
Harry chciał mu już przytaknąć, obserwując, jak Ninetales wypina w górę zad, szykując się do skoku i zadania finałowego ataku. Dziewięć długich, białych ogonów rozsunęło się szeroko, niczym wachlarz u dumnego pawia, i pokemon rzucił się przed siebie.  
— Gloom, pył paraliżujący! — krzyknął głośno Liam.  
Gloom stęknął i na sekundę przed tym, jak ostre pazury Ninetalesa zagłębiły się w jego ciele, wypuścił z pęku chmurę gęstego, żółtego dymu. Ninetales zaskowytał i chlasnął na ślepo łapą, zanim odskoczył w tył. Opadł na bok, wyciągając przed siebie łapy; całe jego ciało drżało konwulsyjnie, ale wyraźnie próbował walczyć z paraliżem, sądząc po tym, jak nieporadnie przebierał łapami, chcąc się podnieść.  
Liam przywołał nieprzytomnego Glooma do pokeballa i natychmiast wyrzucił kolejnego zawodnika.  
— [Prinplup](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/3/35/Prinplup_\(anime_DP\).png/revision/latest?cb=20120906034021), fala! — krzyknął, zanim Harry w ogóle zarejestrował, jakiego pokemona chłopak wybrał.  
Prinplup uniósł skrzydła z głośnym skrzekiem i posłusznie wykonał atak. Chłodna, duża fala wody spadła na Ninetalesa, mocząc całe jego ciało i przygaszając tym samym żar tlący się w końcówkach jego dziewięciu ogonów. Pokemon zaskowytał po raz drugi tej walki, a potem znieruchomiał.  
Louis nie wydawał się jednak jakoś strasznie zdruzgotany przegraną, gdy przyzywał go do pokeballa. Skinął tylko Liamowi głową z uznaniem.  
— Bardzo dobry ruch — powiedział, odpinając od paska kolejnego pokeballa. Nacisnął guzik i sala rozbłysła czerwonym blaskiem. — [Gabite](http://pre05.deviantart.net/7721/th/pre/i/2013/161/e/b/gabite_used_flamethrower_by_yassui-d68hc8t.png), szarża.  
Harry wstrzymał oddech, kiedy niebieski jaszczur rzucił się na mniejszego Prinplupa, popychając go z taką siłą, że pokemon poleciał w tył, szorując plecami po ostrych kamieniach. Zatrzymał się dopiero pod nogami Liama. Zaskrzeczał, machając skrzydłami, i Liam chyba bez zastanowienia zaaplikował mu eliksir uleczający.   
Nie na wiele jednak się to zdało, ponieważ Gabite zmiażdżył zarówno jego, jak i trzeciego pokemona, kończąc tym walkę. [Riolu](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/176/d/2/riolu_by_vicenteks-d7o0405.png), co prawda, walczył naprawdę dzielnie, przemykając pomiędzy łapami Gabite i uderzając w najczulsze miejsca. Jednak Louis musiał nauczyć swojego pokemonach o walkach schematycznych, ponieważ kiedy Riolu po raz kolejny uderzył w to samo miejsce, jaszczur błyskawicznie zacisnął szczęki na uchu pokemona; szarpnął łbem, wyrzucając Riolu w powietrze, a potem odsunął się, pozwalając mu spaść na ziemię.  
Riolu rozpłaszczył się ze zdziwionym stęknięciem, które zamieniło się w pisk, gdy Gabite, zgodnie z poleceniem Louisa, wykonał szybki obrót, atakując przeciwnika ogonem. Riolu uderzył w ścianę i nie podniósł się już do dalszej walki.   
Kiedy Louis podszedł do maszyny, żeby uleczyć swoje pokemony, Harry szturchnął lekko Nialla.  
— Dobry jest, nie?  
— No, zagranie z Gloomem było świetnie — odparł Niall. — Nie spodziewałem się tego, będę musiał pogratulować Payno inwencji twórczej.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi i zmusił się do oderwania wzroku do Louisa, żeby spojrzeć na przyjaciela.  
— Nie mówiłem o Li — wyjaśnił. — Tylko o Louisie.  
Niall rozszerzył lekko oczy, a potem pokiwał szybko głową.  
— To raczej mówi samo przez się — powiedział. — Wszyscy wiedzą, że Czwórka co roku błaga o to, żeby się u nich zaciągnął, ale… — Niall urwał, mrugając. — Czekaj chwilę. _Louis?_ Od kiedy to jesteście na ty?  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem, odwracając wzrok. Spojrzał na Eevee, który właśnie wsunął cały pyszczek do podsuniętej mu przez Pichu paczuszki.  
— Był wczoraj u mnie — wymamrotał; przesunął dłońmi po swoich udach. — Pogadaliśmy trochę i lepiej go poznałem.  
— Że co, kurwa? — syknął Niall.  
Pichu, która przez dzwoneczek stawała się bardzo wrażliwa, prychnęła ostro na przekleństwo, a z jej policzków strzeliły małe iskry; jedna z nich poraziła Eeveego i pokemon zaskamlał z bólu. Szarpnął głową, rozsypując przysmak, i wskoczył na kolana Harry'ego; wcisnął nos w jego koszulkę, dysząc.  
Harry zacmokał uspokajająco i pogłaskał zmierzwione futro. Posłał przyjacielowi krzywe spojrzenie i Niall szybko przeprosił Eevee, a zaraz później Pichu, która nadal się na niego wyraźnie boczyła. Wziął ją na swoje kolana i Pichu natychmiast wspięła się na jego ramię.  
— Że co, proszę? — zapytał w końcu Niall, gdy miał pewność, że obydwu pokemonom nic nie jest. — Zaprosiłeś go do siebie? A co się stało z twoją pogardą dla wszystkich liderów?  
Harry wydął dolną wargę.  
— Wydawał się miły — powiedział nieobecnym głosem, mimowolnie zerkając na Louisa. — Postanowiłem, że dam mu szansę. Potem on zaprosił mnie na dzisiejsze kwalifikacje, a później mamy iść coś zjeść.  
— Och, ku… kurczę — poprawił się szybko Niall. — Widzę nie tracisz czasu.  
— Zamknij się — burknął Harry. — To tylko wypad do knajpy dwójki nowych znajomych.  
— Tak sobie tłumacz — parsknął jego przyjaciel; poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu. — Cały czas się na niego gapisz, kiedy myślisz, że nie widzi, a on gapi się na ciebie, kiedy tylko odwracasz wzrok.  
— Nieprawda.  
— Gdzie teraz patrzysz, Harry?  
Harry zarumienił się lekko i wbił spojrzenie w maszynę do leczenia pokemonów. Z której Louis wyjmował właśnie pokeballe i wzrok Harry'ego mimowolnie skupił się na opalonych dłoniach mężczyzny.  
— To nic nie znaczy — powiedział uparcie, spoglądając na przyjaciela.  
Niall wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
— Louis się na ciebie patrzy — oznajmił i Harry przekręcił głowę tak szybko, że prawie złamał sobie kark. Jednak było warto, ponieważ Louis rzeczywiście się na niego patrzył. — Zaczynam sobie współczuć — usłyszał. — Życie z wami będzie nie do zniesienia.  
Eevee potarł noskiem o koszulkę Harry'ego i chłopak postanowił skupić się na nim, ignorując tym samym przyjaciela. Niall i tak dał mu spokój, ponieważ walki znów się rozpoczęły. Żaden z trenerów jednak, mówiąc szczerze, nie wywarł na Harrym wielkiego wrażenia. Ich wybór, jeśli chodziło o pokemony, pozostawiał wiele do życzenia i sądząc po zaciśniętych ustach Louisa, mężczyzna musiał mieć podobne zdanie.  
Eevee zwinął się w kulkę na jego kolanach i spał już od dobrych dziesięciu minut. Na polu walki pojawił się ostatni zawodnik. Potarł lekko wygolony bok głowy i skinął Louisowi głową.  
— Nazywam się Zayn Malik — powiedział. — Od kilku już lat chciałem się z tobą zmierzyć, więc wybacz, jeśli będę trochę zestresowany.  
Louis uśmiechnął się lekko i oblizał usta, zanim odpowiedział:  
— No cóż, ważne, żeby twoje pokemony nie były zestresowane, reszta przyjdzie sama z siebie.  
Zayn przekrzywił głowę, ponownie drapiąc się po wygolonym boku, a potem przeczesał czarne włosy palcami.   
— Serio, to jak spełnienie marzenia z dzieciństwa — oznajmił, mrugając i unosząc kącik ust w uśmiechu.  
Harry wiedział, że już nie lubi Zayna, kiedy Louis podziękował mu i życzył powodzenia w walce. Dlatego nie próbował nawet ukryć uśmieszku satysfakcji, kiedy wysłany przez niego [Lopunny](http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120701192312/sonicfanon/images/1/17/Lopunny_by_Xous54.png) padł w przeciągu pierwszej minuty. Nawet rzucony przez niego urok nie podziałał na Gabite, który położył go na łopatki jedną silną falą smoczego oddechu.   
Szybko jednak zapomniał o swoich niedawnych złościach, ponieważ kiedy Zayn sięgnął po drugiego pokeballa, śpiący na kolanach Harry'ego Eevee drgnął i zastrzygł uszami. Sekundę później poderwał się na równe łapy.  
— Eevee? — zapytał Harry, przesuwając dłonią po grzbiecie. — Wszystko w porządku?  
Eevee zamachał ogonem i uniósł głowę, węsząc. Rozbłysło czerwone światło i wtedy Harry zrozumiał powód tego poruszenia.  
[Espeon](http://orig12.deviantart.net/d888/f/2008/110/1/7/fanart__espeon_by_white_angel_ariah.jpg) przeciągnęła się leniwie. Zamruczała, nic sobie nie robiąc ze stojącego kilka metrów przed nią Gabite, i szarpnęła rozdwojonym ogonem. Jej fioletowe, krótkie futro skrzyło się lekko, ale Harry nie mógł zbyt długo tego podziwiać, ponieważ Eevee trząsł się z podekscytowania na całym ciele.  
— _Eevee_ — zaskamlał cichutko; odwrócił się do Harry'ego i podskoczył, opierając się łapkami na jego piersi. — _Ee-v-ee?_.  
— Tak — powiedział szybko Harry, nie odsuwając się, kiedy Eevee polizał go po brodzie. — To Espeon, jedna z twoich ewolucji.  
Eevee sapnął i zamachał ogonem; polizał Harry'ego ponownie, zanim znów się odwrócił, od razu przeskakując na mały murek. Wbił spojrzenie w pokemona, naprężając mocno puchaty ogon, kiedy Espeon przeszła kilka kroków, nadal mrucząc głośno. Na usta Harry'ego cisnęło się pytanie, czy Eevee chciałby ewoluować właśnie w typ psychiczny, ale wiedział, że zadanie go nie miało sensu. Harry nie był zadufaną w sobie osobą, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że więź jego i Eevee była na tyle silna, że gdyby pokemon chciał, już dawno przemieniłby się w którąś z ewolucji niewymagającą mocy kamienia. Na Boga, Harry jakieś dwa miesiące temu zupełnie przypadkiem trenował go przy Skale Mchu, a to nie [Leafeon](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2014/062/2/d/pokemon_470___leafeon_by_illustrationoverdose-d78qazp.png) popiskiwał teraz z podekscytowania na widok innej ewolucji.  
Harry ostrożnie posadził Eevee na swoich kolanach, uznając, że najwyraźniej musi poczekać.   
Skupił ponownie uwagę na walce w chwili, kiedy Louis wydał szybki atak szarży i Gabite rzucił się do ataku.  
— Es, hipnoza! — krzyknął Zayn.  
Czerwony punkt na czole Espeon rozjarzył się na sekundę mocnym blaskiem, a Gabite zatrzymał się jak wryty. Ciało jaszczura zwiotczało, a łeb opadł na pokrytą łuskami pierś. Espeon zaczekała na kolejne polecenie Zayna, zanim wydała z siebie wysoki jazgot. Gabite poderwał jedną łapę i wbił zakrzywiony pazur we własne ciało, raniąc się, zgodnie z jej poleceniem. Zacharczał i potrząsnął łbem, walcząc dłużej z kolejnym rozkazem Espeon.  
— Gabite, smoczy oddech! — krzyknął Louis.  
Gabite powoli i z wyraźnym trudem odchylił łeb. Uchylił szczęki i zaczął nabierać powietrza, ale wtedy Zayn wydał kolejny atak:  
— Es, bariera!  
Louis krzyknął, próbując powstrzymać swojego pokemona, ale było już za późno. Z pyska Gabite wydobyła się wiązka niebieskiego światła; promień skierował się prosto na Espeon, ale odbił się od wytworzonej przez nią bariery i poleciał z powrotem do jaszczura. Uderzył prosto w ranę na brzuchu i Gabite zawył, opadając w tył.   
Louis przywołał go z powrotem, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Harry myślał, że tym razem w końcu pośle Luxraya, więc zdziwił się, kiedy na placu ponownie pojawił się Ninetales. Espeon zasyczała, wyraźnie niezadowolona z obecności psiego pokemona i odskoczyła w bok, unikając ostrych pazurów.  
Nie miała jednak szans w starciu z żarzącymi się ogonami i nawet umiejętność przewidywania ruchów przeciwnika w niczym jej nie pomogła. Kiedy Ninetales rzucił się na nią po raz kolejny, Espeon okrążyła go i właśnie wtedy trzy z dziewięciu ogonów otarły się o jej fioletowe futro. Czerwone końcówki rozbłysły praktycznie do palącej białości i Harry z Niallem nawet na trybunach poczuli lekki swąd przypalonego futra.  
Eevee skulił się, wciskając nos pomiędzy kolana Harry'ego. Chłopak pogłaskał go odruchowo, chociaż sam nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od pola walki. Zayn z zaciętą miną przywołał Espeon, natychmiast wyrzucając kolejnego pokemona.  
Dorodny [Honchkrow](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/pkmnrj/images/d/da/Honchkrow_art.png/revision/latest?cb=20131127153239) poderwał się natychmiast do lotu i zaczął okrążać pole walki, skanując je wzrokiem. I pomimo że Ninetales był wyjątkowo szybki, nie miał szans z atakami z powietrza. Honchkrow szarżował z góry, chwytając na sekundę za któryś z ogonów i ciągnąc mocno, praktycznie podrywając Ninetalesa za każdym razem po to, aby opuścić go z mniejszej lub większej wysokości. Zgrabnie unikał ognistych kul, a kiedy Ninetales zmęczył się na tyle, że nie był w stanie wybić się do skoku, Honchkrow zanurkował. Zayn wydał mu polecenie i ptak zakrakał, posyłając w kierunku drugiego pokemona wiązkę ostrych, ciemnych piór.  
Ninetales próbował otoczyć się ogonami, ale pióra i tak poraniły go dotkliwie do tego stopnia, że Louis musiał go przywołać.  
— Teraz — sapnął Harry, szturchając Nialla. — Wystawi go, w końcu go wystawi.  
— Kogo? — zapytał szybko Niall, nie odrywając spojrzenia od placu.  
Zabłysło czerwone światło, a po stadionie echem rozniósł się głośny ryk, od którego włoski na karku Harry'ego uniosły się nieznacznie. Nie musiał patrzeć na Nialla, żeby wiedzieć, że oczy przyjaciela są rozszerzone w zachwycie i niedowierzaniu.   
Luxray zaryczał ponownie, stając na szeroko rozstawionych łapach. Tym razem to Pichu była tą, która skuliła się na kolanach swojego trenera, a Harry dosłownie mógł usłyszeć, jak jej futerko trzaska od małych, nerwowych rozładowań.  
Eevee, natomiast, wskoczył na murek i zamachał radośnie ogonem, zupełnie nic sobie nie robiąc z groźnych warknięć i prychnięć Luxraya.  
Honchkrow, który przysiadł na krótki moment tej zmiany, poderwał się błyskawicznie do lotu, kiedy z pierścieni na łapach Luxraya wystrzeliły silne fale elektrycznych porażeń i przesunęły się po całej długości stadionu.   
— Honchkrow, chaos! — krzyknął Zayn.  
Latający pokemon zaczął zataczać szybkie kółka nad przeciwnikiem, stopniowo zwiększając prędkość lotu i po kilku sekundach stał się tylko rozmazaną plamą. Harry'emu zakręciło się lekko w głowie od samego patrzenia, więc nie miał pojęcia, jak wytrzymywał to Luxray. Nagle zdarzyły się dwie rzeczy jednocześnie — po sali echem rozniosło się uderzenie grzmotu, a Honchkrow opadł ze skrzekiem na ziemię. Zamachał rozpaczliwie skrzydłami, wzbijając w powietrze drobinki kamieni. Luxray rzucił się na niego — uderzył ptaka głową, szarżując na niego niczym rozjuszony byk. Honchkrow jednak ponownie wzbił się do lotu, chociaż latanie wyraźnie przychodziło mu z trudem.  
Gwiazda na ogonie Luxraya rozbłysła, a pokemon zawarczał, potrząsając głową, a w następnej sekundzie wybił się do skoku. Masywne szczęki kłapnęły w powietrzu, centymetry od szponów Honchkrowa.  
— On nie wydaje mu żadnych rozkazów — powiedział nagle Niall, szturchając mocno Harry'ego.  
Harry oderwał wzrok od Luxraya i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że przyjaciel miał rację. Od chwili, w której Louis wysłał swojego ostatniego pokemona, nie odezwał się słowem. Jego spojrzenie było jednak wbite w Luxraya; nagle Louis zagwizdał cicho, strzelając jednocześnie palcami prawej dłoni, a pokemon natychmiast wysłał w kierunku Honchkrowa kolejną błyskawicę.  
Harry do tej pory słyszał tylko opowieści o trenerach, którzy potrafili walczyć w ten sposób. Możliwość niewypowiadania rozkazów na głos dawała im ogromną przewagę, ponieważ przeciwnik w żaden sposób nie był w stanie wykonać odpowiedniego kontrataku. Zayn musiał również to zrozumieć, ponieważ jego głos, pomimo że nadal stanowczy, niósł w sobie nutę paniki, kiedy wykrzykiwał kolejne polecenia.   
Luxray unikał każdego ataku, odskakując na boki, żeby sekundę później rzucić się na Honchkrowa, wykorzystując cenny moment, kiedy ptak znajdował się przy ziemi. Louis nadal nic nie mówił, ale teraz, kiedy Harry wiedział, na czym musiał się skupić, potrafił rozróżnić cholerną tonację gwizdnięć. Luxray atakował silniej z każdym kolejnym niemo wydanym poleceniem; gwiazda na jego ogonie nie przestawała błyszczeć, a czarna grzywa skrzyła się cała, podobnie jak złote oczy.  
— Honchkrow, tornado!  
Ptak zakrakał i zatrzymał się w powietrzu nad Luxrayem. Zaczął machać szybko skrzydłami, kierując na niego coraz mocniejszy podmuch wytwarzanego wiatru, i Luxray spuścił łeb, wbijając pazury w ziemię, żeby nie zostać odepchniętym. Harry widział moment, w którym Luxray zapiera się tylnymi łapami nieco mocniej, gotując się do skoku. Louis zagwizdał przeciągle, klaszcząc w dłonie.  
— _Lux!_  
Kiedy w powietrzu wokół walczących pokemonów powstały wyraźne znaki małego tornada, gwiazda na ogonie Luxraya rozbłysła, a ten poderwał się w górę. Wystrzeloną z niej błyskawicę skierował na ziemię, dzięki czemu siła ataku wypchnęła go jeszcze mocniej w powietrze, i tym razem Luxrayowi udało się złapać za jedną z łap ptaka. Zacisnął na niej zęby i Honchkrow wydał z siebie zraniony skrzekot, kiedy drugi pokemon pociągnął go w dół, a potem szarpnął łbem, tarmosząc go jak szmacianą lalkę. Po sekundzie puścił ptaka i Honchkrow bezradnie poleciał na bok, w stronę własnego trenera.  
Kolejne, cichsze już, gwizdnięcie sprawiło, że z łap Luxraya ponownie wystrzeliły elektryczne fale, tym razem dosięgając swojego celu. Włoski białego futra na szyi Honchkrowa napuszyły się, praktycznie zasłaniając dziób ptaka, który zadrżał gwałtownie, a potem znieruchomiał.  
Po sali rozniósł się ryk, a potem zapadła śmiertelna cisza. Była tak ogłuszająca, że serce Harry'ego podeszło mu do gardła, gdy Niall poderwał się nagle ze swojego miejsca i zaczął klaskać, wiwatując. Wydawało się, że przerwał tym jakąś tamę, ponieważ wkrótce dołączyła do niego reszta zebranych osób i stadion ponownie rozbrzmiał hałasem.  
— Najlepsza walka jaką w życiu widziałem — wysapał Niall, kiedy Harry również wstał. — Ja pierdolę, H, ogarniasz to?  
Harry pokręcił głową, nie zawierzając własnemu głosowi. Do jego uszu dobiegało podekscytowane piszczenie Eeveego oraz Pichu, którzy stali teraz na małym murku. On patrzył jednak, jak Louis uśmiecha się nieco niezręcznie, a potem podchodzi do Luxraya. Ukucnął przy nim i spojrzał mu w oczy, zaciskając palce na zmierzwionej grzywie. Futro rozbłysło, ale Louis nie zabrał dłoni, przeczesując je tylko lekko, zanim wstał i kiwnął głową w kierunku podium. Kiedy Luxray posłusznie skierował się w tamtym kierunku, Louis podszedł do Zayna.  
Uścisnął dłoń chłopaka i Harry mógł się tylko domyślić, że pogratulował mu udanej walki. Kiedy wiwaty ucichły, zwrócił się do zebranych.  
— Dziękuję wszystkim za udział, zwłaszcza trenerom i ich pokemonom — powiedział. — Walczyliście naprawdę dzielnie i wybór, pomimo że niełatwy, jest mimo wszystko dla mnie jasny. Dam wam chwilę, żebyście mogli uleczyć waszych podopiecznych. Wyniki zostaną ogłoszone za pół godziny w sali wejściowej stadionu.  
Ludzie siedzący na trybunach poderwali się ze swoich miejsc i tłumnie skierowali się w kierunku schodów. Harry i Niall zaczekali, aż droga chociaż trochę się przerzedzi, zanim również zeszli na dół, wcześniej jednak blondyn przywołał małą Pichu z powrotem do pokeballa. Harry rozglądał się po głównym placu, ale w tym krótkim czasie, kiedy znajdował się na schodach, Louis zdążył gdzieś mu zniknąć.  
Dlatego, próbując nie czuć zawodu, razem z Niallem znalazł Liama. Kiedy gratulował mu udanej walki, jego entuzjazm i duma były naprawdę szczere.  
— Moim skromnym zdaniem masz ogromne szanse — powiedział z uśmiechem.  
Liam potarł niepewnie tył karku i wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Nie zgrywaj skromnego — zaśmiał się Niall, poklepując go po plecach. — Zagranie z Gloomem było zajebiste, w życiu niczym mnie tak nie zaskoczyłeś.  
— Daj spokój — odparł Liam. — Spanikowałem i w ostatniej chwili przypomniałem sobie o tym pyle.  
— Powinieneś więc częściej panikować — oznajmił Niall, szczerząc się szeroko. — Chociaż może lepiej nie, bo w końcu wszyscy przejrzą twoją taktykę i znów będziesz musiał obmyślać coś na szybko.  
Liam przewrócił oczami i chwile do ponownego pojawienia się Louisa spędzili dyskutując o szansach pojedynczych trenerów. Reszta zebranych dyskutowała we własnych grupkach chyba o tym samym, sądząc po tym, jak rzucali sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia. Harry westchnął i spróbował skupić się na rozmowie, powstrzymując się od zbyt częstego spoglądania w boczne przejście.   
Jednak to nie Louis pierwszy wrócił do sali, a jego pokemony. Poza trójką, która walczyła wcześniej, pojawiły się również inne. [Staraptor](http://img14.deviantart.net/4389/i/2014/281/b/f/staraptor_by_all0412-d823gh2.jpg) przeleciał przez pomieszczenie i przysiadł na oparciu jednego z krzeseł, na które natychmiast opadł [Golduck](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemon/images/0/04/055Golduck_Dream.png/revision/latest?cb=20140828004434), obrywając za to lekkie uderzenie dziobem. Ninetales podbiegł do nich truchtem, wyraźnie bardziej rozluźniony, gdy nie znajdował się na polu walki. Harry rozszerzył oczy, kiedy dostrzegł pokemona, który znajdował się za Gabite. Zawsze skrycie marzył, żeby na własne oczy zobaczyć [Gardevoir](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemon/images/9/9b/282Gardevoir_AG_anime.png/revision/latest?cb=20140605180709). Pokemon sunął w powietrzu na tyle wysoko, że nawet końcowy fragment jej białej sukni nie dotykał podłogi. Kiedy zawisła przy reszcie swoich towarzyszy, obrzuciła salę długim spojrzeniem. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że jej wzrok na dłużej zatrzymał się na Eevee, zanim uniósł się w górę, na jego własną twarz.  
Poczuł, jak po plecach przebiega mu chłodny dreszcz, a wzrok rozmazuje się lekko, dlatego potrząsnął gwałtownie głową i odwrócił spojrzenie, kierując je na drzwi, przez które właśnie przeszedł Louis. Luxray szedł przy nim, praktycznie ocierając się bokiem o jego nogi, a kiedy Louis zatrzymał się i stanął twarzą do zebranych, pokemon usiadł obok niego, prostując się dumnie.  
— Na początku chcę powiedzieć, że sam kiedyś stałem na waszym miejscu — zaczął mężczyzna. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, co czujecie. Musicie pamiętać, że dzisiejsza porażka wcale nie świadczy o tym, że nie możecie walczyć o więcej, a wygrani muszą zdawać sobie sprawę, że fakt otrzymania tej posady nie oznacza spoczęcia na laurach. Potrzebuję trenerów, którzy pragną rozwoju i którzy nie boją się stawiać sobie nowych wyzwań. Właśnie tym kierowałem się podejmując decyzję. Dlatego, nie przedłużając, z przyjemnością ogłaszam, że nowymi trenerami stadionu zostają… — urwał na moment; tłum jednocześnie wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu i Louis uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Joey Torn, Cassidy Lance, Zayn Malik, Miranda Hoen oraz Liam Payne. Technika waszej walki i to, jak silna jest więź pomiędzy waszymi pokemonami i wami, wywarły na mnie największe wrażenie. Gratulacje i mam nadzieję, że nie sprawicie, że pożałuję mojej decyzji w przyszłości.  
Sala rozbrzmiała oklaskami, a Niall razem z Harrym przytulili mocno oniemiałego Liama, który chyba był w lekkim szoku, ponieważ mrugał tylko, wpatrując się niewidzącym spojrzeniem w lidera.  
— Widzisz, stary! — oznajmił Niall radośnie. — Panika nie jest taka straszna, jak ją malują!  
— Gratulacje, Li — dodał Harry. — Naprawdę na to zasłużyłeś.  
Eevee zapiszczał, jakby w zgodzie, wiercąc się w jego uścisku. Louis znów jednak zaczął coś mówić i tłum ucichł w jednej chwili.  
— Dziękuję wszystkim jeszcze raz za udział w kwalifikacjach. Podział sal zostanie ustalony jutro, podobnie jak skład ostatecznych drużyn. Stadion zacznie normalnie funkcjonować już za kilka dni, na dzisiaj jednak to wszystko.  
Ludzie ponownie zaczęli rozmawiać między sobą. Przegrani opuszczali salę z opuszczonymi głowami, chociaż nie wszyscy wyglądali na przybitych. Większość z nich podeszła do Louisa, żeby zamienić z nim kilka słów i Harry nie mógł się zdecydować, czy również powinien to zrobić. Od podjęcia decyzji wybawiła go nieznajoma kobieta.  
— Panie Payne? — zapytała, kiedy podeszła do ich grupki. — Czy mógłby pan udać się ze mną do pokoju administracji? Przed wyjściem musi pan wypełnić kilka dokumentów, bardzo ułatwiłoby to nam pracę.  
Liam tępo pokiwał głową, a w jego oczach nadal widniało głębokie niedowierzanie, i posłusznie ruszył za pracownicą stadionu. Niall westchnął, kręcąc głową.  
— Pójdę z nim — powiedział. — W tym stanie podpisze nawet cyrograf, niczego najpierw nie czytając. Udanej randki, H, czy coś, dasz sobie radę?  
— Jasne — zapewnił szybko Harry, a potem zapluł się lekko. — Ej, to…  
Niall machnął ręką, przerywając mu.  
— Oszczędź mi tego. Chcesz, żebym zaopiekował się Eevee?  
Harry spuścił wzrok na malucha. Pokemon przekrzywił łebek, a potem zastrzygł uszami i ponownie zawiercił się w jego uścisku, wyraźnie wyrywając się w kierunku Nialla. Harry stłumił w sobie westchnienie przegranej i pozwolił, aby Eevee zeskoczył na ziemię. Patrzył, jak maluch podbiega do Nialla; jego przyjaciel schylił się, żeby go podnieść.  
— Nie dawaj mu dużo do picia przed snem, bo co chwilę będzie biegał na podwórko — powiedział.  
Niall posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i pomachał na pożegnanie, zanim odwrócił się. Po chwili zniknął w tłumie, a sam Harry stał jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu. Po jego plecach ponownie przebiegł chłodny dreszcz i nawet o tym nie myśląc, zerknął na grupę pokemonów Louisa, która nadal siedziała razem. Gardevoir patrzyła prosto na niego, a na jej cienkich wargach błąkał się mały uśmiech. Nie tylko ona obserwowała go uważnie — złote oczy Luxraya również były skierowane na niego, chociaż Harry wątpił, że pokemon uśmiechałby się w tym momencie.  
Oczy Luxraya były zmrużone i brakowało w nich choćby najmniejszej nuty sympatii.  
Harry naprawdę nie miał głowy, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać, czy choćby się tym przejmować. Dlatego wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na Louisa.  
Mężczyzna patrzył prosto na niego, kiwając głową na coś, co opowiadała mu jedna z trenerek. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy zauważył, że Harry patrzy w jego kierunku.  
I to było jedyną zachętą, jakiej potrzebował, aby w końcu ruszyć się ze swojego miejsca.

* * *

Randka, czy nie, Harry spędził naprawdę miły wieczór. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, wychodząc z knajpy dopiero wtedy, gdy kelner po raz dziesiąty przeszedł obok ich stolika, wzdychając ciężko, kiedy poprawiał ułożone na pustych stolikach karty dań.  
Nie trzymali się w drodze powrotnej za ręce, ale Louis szedł tak blisko, że Harry mógł poczuć ciepło jego ciała. Co chwilę muskał bok Harry'ego, albo przesuwał opuszkami palców po jego przedramieniu, chcąc zwrócić mu na coś uwagę.  
A gdy Harry w końcu przekroczył próg własnego domu, jego usta mrowiły przyjemnie. Nie musiał ich dotykać, żeby wiedzieć, że są spuchnięte, i nie musiał na nie patrzeć, żeby widzieć, jak są zaczerwienione od długich, lekkich i nieśmiało drapieżnych pocałunków.  
Tym razem, kiedy zasypiał, jego myśli krążyły tylko i wyłącznie wokół nowego lidera stadionu.

CDN

tutaj już kompletnie puszczam wodze fantazji; nie wiem, czy mi się to nie przyśniło, ale mam wrażenie, że kiedyś spotkałam się ze stadionem mieszanym w jednej z gier, a jeśli nie, to uznajmy to za autorskie urozmaicenie xd. 

Umbreon - mroczny typ ewolucji Eevee; przemiana następuje poprzez ewolucję pokemona w nocy z wysokim poziomem przyjaźni.

<3> Ninetales - ma 1.10m i waży 20kg; ognisty typ, jeden z moich ulubionych <3.

Gabite - ma 1.40m i waży 56kg; typ smoczy/ziemny. Druga ewolucja w [gatunku.](http://www.serebii.net/potw-dp/evolution/Garchomp.png)

Espeon - psychiczny typ ewolucji Eevee; przemiana następuje poprzez ewolucję w dzień z wysokim poziomem przyjaźni ;)

Leafeon - trawiasty typ ewolucji Eevee; przemiana poprzez podniesienie poziomu w pobliżu Skały Mchu (Moss Rock).

 

PS. Znalezienie ładnych fanartów Lopunny i Gardevoir, które nie są praktycznie pornografią jest naprawdę trudne XD


	3. Chapter 3

Gdyby w drodze do parku Louis nie zapytał, czy nie mogliby wpaść na chwilę do sklepu, ponieważ musi odebrać zamówione nagrody na zwycięzców, Harry przegapiłby pewnie nową dostawę ataków, której tak wyczekiwał. Zgodził się ochoczo i mocniej złapał Eevee, który próbował wyrwać się z jego uścisku.  
— Dlaczego go nie wypuścisz? — zapytał Louis, obserwując z rozbawieniem nieporadne próby pokemona.  
Eevee ugryzł Harry'ego lekko w dłoń, jakby również chciał się tego dowiedzieć.  
— Ej, zachowuj się. — Harry zacmokał z upomnieniem i Eevee odwrócił głowę, ale przestał już się tak mocno szarpać; spojrzał na Louisa. — Zbyt wiele razy zwiał mi w krzaki w pogoni za jakąś Rattatą, żebym mógł mieć pewność, że nic mu się na pewno nie stanie.  
Louis wyszczerzył się i poklepał Eevee po łbie.  
— Taki z ciebie psotnik? — Pokemon zignorował go, patrząc prosto przed siebie, i Louis zaśmiał się cicho, zerkając na Harry'ego. — Wypuszczę Lux, jeśli chcesz, albo Ninetalesa, przypilnują go bez problemu.  
Harry pokręcił głową, dostrzegając już budynek sklepu.  
— Wybiega się w parku — powiedział, głaszcząc delikatnie futro Eevee. — Jakie nagrody masz dla zwycięzców?  
— Atak paraliżujący — odparł Louis. — Nie ten najsilniejszy, ale i tak całkiem porządny, biorąc pod uwagę, że sąsiedni stadion oferuje lodowy promień. Naprawdę trudno to przebić.  
Niecałe pięć minut później znajdowali się na właściwym piętrze. Louis udał się do punktu odbioru zamówień, a Harry podążył za jedną z ekspedientek do właściwego działu. W końcu zatrzymali się przy końcu jednej z alejek.  
— Mamy bardzo dobrą ofertę, jeśli chodzi o ogień oraz stal — oznajmiła, wskazując dłonią na partie butelek. Dotknęła jednej palcem i postukała w pomarańczową etykietkę. — Otrzymaliśmy ognisty wachlarz, praktycznie nie do pokonania, przeciwnicy padają już po pierwszym ciosie. — Wskazała kolejną, tym razem srebrną. — Pancerz, natomiast, pokrywa pokemona metalową...  
— Dziękuję — przerwał jej Harry, uśmiechając się z nieco wymuszoną uprzejmością. Kiedy ekspedientka nie ruszyła się z miejsca, Harry uniósł na nią brew. — To trochę potrwa — powiedział. — Jestem pewien, że inni klienci na panią czekają, zawołam panią, gdy będę potrzebował pomocy.  
Kobieta spojrzała na niego z lekką pogardą i chyba tylko cudem powstrzymała się od urażonego parsknięcia. Odeszła jednak, zostawiając Harry'ego i Eevee samych.  
Spojrzał na pokemona, który odpowiedział mu równie uważnym spojrzeniem.  
— Gotowy? — zapytał Harry cicho.  
— _Eev-ee_ — zapiszczał maluch, już węsząc.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i chwycił pierwszą buteleczkę. Przysunął ją pokemonowi pod nos i ten znów zaczął węszyć; fuknął jednak i potrząsnął łbem, niemal natychmiast odsuwając się.  
— Czyli wodne odpadają?  
Eevee zapiszczał na zgodę i Harry sięgnął do kolejnej partii, tym razem oznaczonej kolorem czarnym. Maluch obwąchał uważnie szyjkę naczynka — dyszał i mrużył oczy, jakby dokładnie chciał wychwycić wszystkie nuty zapachu. Serce Harry'ego zabiło szybciej, kiedy Eevee oderwał się w końcu od buteleczki i skierował głowę do rzędu z czarnymi etykietami.  
Harry podsunął go bliżej — Eevee obwąchał uważnie wszystkie, ale koniec końców potrząsnął głową.  
— _Eevee._  
— Okej — mruknął Harry. — Chodźmy dalej.  
Kontynuowali ten system do czasu, aż Harry natknął się na coś dziwnego. Pomiędzy fioletem ataków psychicznych i zielenią trawiastych, dostrzegł dość niespotykany kolor. Eevee, który krążył przy podłodze, obwąchując ustawione na dolnej półce ataki lodowe, nie zwracał na niego uwagi, więc Harry sięgnął po buteleczkę z różową etykietką.  
Obrócił ją uważnie w dłoni, próbując znaleźć jakieś informacje, ale oprócz standardowego druczku z nazwą i opisem ataku, nie znalazł nic nowego.  
Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś pracownika, kiedy dostrzegł Louisa zmierzającego w jego kierunku. Mężczyzna trzymał w dłoniach siatkę pełną złotawych buteleczek.  
— Znaleźliście coś ciekawego? — zapytał, zatrzymując się przy Harrym. — Och — sapnął i nachylił się nad trzymaną przez niego buteleczkę. — Nie wiedziałem, że mają już ataki typu fairy*.  
— Fairy? — powtórzył Harry ze zdezorientowaniem. — A co to takiego?  
— Podobno odkryto jakiś nowy typ pokemona, fairy właśnie; mają zamiar przeklasyfikować kilkanaście gatunków i ataków, a z tego, co słyszałem, nawet kilka mistycznych pokemonów ma w sobie gen fairy.  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
— Mistyczne pokemony to bajka dla dzieci. — Louis spojrzał na niego, zszokowany, ale zanim miał szansę wyrazić swój oczywisty sprzeciw, Harry kontynuował: — Poza tym, nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Zobaczmy lepiej, czy Eevee się to spodoba. — Kucnął i zawołał pokemona; kiedy Eevee do niego podbiegł, Harry wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń z buteleczką. — Co powiesz…  
Urwał gwałtownie w pół zdania, ponieważ po szybkim obwąchaniu buteleczki, Eevee spiął się cały. Wydał z siebie dziwnie gardłowe i _brutalne_ warczenie, odsłaniając przy tym małe, białe kły. Zanim Harry miał szansę choćby poczuć strach czy zdezorientowanie, pokemon znów złagodniał. Nadal był jednak wyraźnie napięty i podekscytowany; z naprężonym ogonem zaczął brać jeszcze płytsze i szybsze oddechy, szturchając noskiem zakrętkę.  
— _Eevee!_ — zaskamlał piskliwie, liżąc kłykcie Harry'ego.  
Harry spojrzał na Louisa; mężczyzna wpatrywał się w Eevee ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
— Chyba mu się podoba — stwierdził wreszcie.  
— Najwyraźniej. — Harry wyprostował się i zignorował na moment pokemona, który stanął na tylnych łapkach, drapiąc go po nogach, gdy domagał się wzięcia na ręce. — Uważasz, że powinienem to dla niego kupić?  
Louis nie odpowiedział od razu. Zabrał Harry'emu buteleczkę z dłoni i uważnie przeczytał informacje na etykietce.  
— Napisali, że obniża zdolności ataku przeciwnika, nie wymaga żadnego fizycznego kontaktu. Nie sądzę, że możesz mu tym zaszkodzić, inne typy mają na pęczki takich ataków. Tyle że… — Louis westchnął i oddał Harry'emu butelkę.  
— Tyle że co? — zapytał Harry, kiedy Louis tylko na niego patrzył.  
Mężczyzna spuścił wzrok na pokemona, który nadal kręcił się wokół nich, domagając się uwagi. Louis nachylił się ku Harry'emu i kontynuował, ciszej:  
— Sam dobrze wiesz, jak ewoluują Eevee. Nie wiadomo, jak może się skończyć igranie i manipulowanie na ślepo z jego kodem genetycznym.  
Harry westchnął. Wiedział, o czym mówił Louis, ale Eevee jeszcze nigdy nie reagował tak żywo na żaden z dostępnych ataków. W duchu ucieszył się jednak, że mężczyzna również patrzył na to z tej strony, a nie wspomniał o tym, że atak był na dobrą sprawę bezużyteczny.  
— Wezmę go — powiedział w końcu. — Jeśli się nie wchłonie, zabiorę Eevee na obserwację.  
Louis uśmiechnął się i musnął policzek Harry'ego w szybkim pocałunku.  
— Okej — odparł. — A teraz chodźmy, zanim nasz maluch wydrapie dziurę do samego parteru.  
Harry nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć, gdy Louis schylił się i wziął Eevee na ręce. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na chłopaka; wyciągnął ku niemu rękę.  
— Idziemy? — zapytał.  
Harry był w stanie tylko kiwnąć na zgodę głową.

* * *

Ich sobotnie wypady do parku szybko stały się tradycją. Znaleźli nawet całkiem ustronne miejsce, z dala od głównej alei i fontanny, gdzie przeważnie kręciły się tłumy ludzi wraz ze swoimi pokemonami.  
Dzisiejszego dnia Harry miał zamiar pochwalić się postępami Eevee. Mówiąc szczerze, sam nie spodziewał się, że nowy atak tak szybko i poprawnie się wchłonie, gdy tylko maluch wypił miksturę z buteleczki. Co prawda na doprowadzenie go do perfekcji potrzebowali kilku dobrych tygodni, ale od czegoś w końcu były te codzienne treningi.  
— No dalej — powiedział, uśmiechając się zachęcająco do pokemona. — Pokaż, czego się nauczyliśmy.  
Eevee zamerdał puchatym ogonem i podbiegł do grupki. Ninetales natychmiast odwrócił się w jego kierunku, wypychając zad w górę i wysuwając przed siebie przednie łapy, wyraźnie skory do zabawy. Eevee przez chwilę stał przed nim, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, ale w końcu wyminął białego psa i podreptał w kierunku Luxraya, który leżał nieco na uboczu.  
Harry wyprostował się odruchowo, w duchu nadal nie będąc przekonany, czy niechęć Luxraya _do jego osoby_ nie przeniesie się automatycznie na jego maluchy. Najwyraźniej jednak niepotrzebnie się zamartwiał, ponieważ Luxray — zachęcany głośnymi piskami Eevee — podniósł się na cztery łapy.  
Automatycznie zerknął w stronę ławki i Harry kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Louis kiwa mu głową.  
— Widzisz — mruknął cicho mężczyzna. — Mówiłem ci, że wmówiłeś sobie całą tę nienawiść Lux.  
— Jasne — parsknął Harry. — A fakt, że wszystkie dywany w moim mieszkaniu są tak naelektryzowane, że nie mogę przejść po nich bez żadnych porażeń, to czysty przypadek, co nie?  
Louis zacmokał i szturchnął go ramieniem.  
— Może więc najwyższy czas, żebyś zainwestował w parkiet, jak normalni ludzie. Kto w ogóle jeszcze używa odkurzacza?  
— To nie moja wina, że jesteś kompletnie bezużyteczny w sprzątaniu.  
— Hej! — Louis spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. — Umiem posługiwać się mopem, dziękuję bardzo.  
— Ale z innymi, mniej podłużnymi rzeczami, idzie ci zdecydowanie gorzej.  
Louis jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądał na niego z pochmurną miną, zanim wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
— Nie słyszałem, żebyś się zbytnio skarżył na moje umiejętności, co do obsługiwania podłużnych rzeczy.  
Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze nosem i poczerwieniał lekko.  
— Debil — mruknął i musnął usta mężczyzny w krótkim pocałunku; spojrzał przed siebie i dostrzegł, że Eevee spogląda na niego, machając ogonem. — Lepiej patrz, jak mój maluch cię zdominuje.  
— To dziwne, po ostatnim razie odniosłem wrażenie, że wolisz…  
— Louis! — sapnął Harry, rozglądając się wokoło. — Tu są dzieci!  
— No co? — Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. — Sam zacząłeś z tą domin…  
— No dalej, Eevee! — krzyknął Harry, patrząc prosto na swojego pokemona.  
Słyszał, jak Louis śmieje się cicho i nie musiał na niego patrzeć, żeby widzieć błysk w niebieskich oczach. Powstrzymał własny uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta i kiwnął jeszcze raz do Eevee głową.  
Maluch zamerdał mocno ogonem i odwrócił się pyskiem do Luxraya. Większy pokemon spoglądał na Eevee z czymś, co można byłoby uznać za pogardę, ale Harry widział, jak gwiazda na jego ogonie buja się powoli, jarząc się nikłym blaskiem.  
Eevee rozstawił szeroko łapy i zniżył łeb, wpatrując się w oczy Luxraya. Zawarczał cicho, a jego małym ciałem wstrząsnął gwałtowny dreszcz. Warczenie z każdą chwilą nabierało na sile, ale w jego tonie brakowało jakiejkolwiek wrogości. Wręcz przeciwnie, zdawało się kołysać swoją rytmicznością i Harry z zafascynowaniem obserwował, jak powieki Luxraya opadają.  
Usłyszał cichy gwizd i w następnej sekundzie Luxray potrząsnął gwałtownie łbem; niebieska grzywa rozjarzyła się, strzelając iskrami, i jedna z nich skierowała się prosto na Eevee.  
— Unik! — krzyknął głośno Harry.  
Maluch uskoczył przed nią zgrabnie, ale to wcale nie zmniejszyło złości Harry'ego. Spojrzał na Louisa krzywo.  
— Co ty wyrabiasz?  
Louis spojrzał na niego niewinnie.  
— Trenuję — odparł krótko. — Podobnie jak ty.  
Harry uniósł na niego brew; Louis, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, gwizdnął przeciągle.  
Po okolicy rozniósł się huk grzmotu. Harry odwrócił głowę tak gwałtownie, że coś strzeliło mu w karku — Eevee stał z napuszonym ogonem, a wokół niego unosił się czarny dym z opalonej trawy.  
— Eevee, ugryzienie!  
Maluch potrząsnął łbem, dochodząc do siebie, i popędził w stronę Luxraya, ale ten przeskoczył nad nim zgrabnie przy akompaniamencie wysokiego gwizdnięcia.  
Eevee był jednak szybki i wystarczył jeden podskok, by znów stanął pyskiem do swojego przeciwnika. Harry, słysząc ciche mruczenie, wbił wzrok w gwiazdę na ogonie Luxraya. Jaśniała tym mocniej, im dłużej Louis mruczał. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ani pokemon, ani tym bardziej mężczyzna, nie skrzywdzą Eevee, ale pierwotna potrzeba zapewnienia ochrony swojemu podopiecznemu sprawiła, że zerwał się na równe nogi.  
— Eevee! Charm, teraz!  
Maluch znów wypiął zad w górę, jego ogon naprężył się, a z gardła ponownie wydobyło się to samo rytmiczne warczenie. Tym razem było jednak głośniejsze i silniejsze. Serce Harry'ego zaczęło bić szybciej, a on sam wyszczerzył się szeroko, widząc, jak powietrze załamuje się, tworząc bladoróżowe fale.  
Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, kiedy usłyszał zdezorientowane:  
— Co jest, do cholery?  
Eevee nie przestawał warczeć, a wysyłane przez niego fale stawały się coraz to wyraźniejsze i silniejsze, gdy nabierały większej mocy. Kiedy pierwsza z nich dotarła do Luxraya, pokemon cofnął się, kręcąc łbem, jakby chciał odpędzić się od natrętnej muchy.  
Louis gwizdnął, każąc tym Luxrayowi wypuścić kolejną falę iskier i niebieska grzywa zalśniła na krótki moment; blask zniknął jednak, gdy Eevee warknął głośno, wysyłając kolejną falę.  
— Co ten atak robi, tak dokładnie? — zapytał Louis, gdy Luxray zignorował jego kolejne polecenie.  
Harry przeskakiwał spojrzeniem pomiędzy dwoma pokemonami. Luxray stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się prosto w Eevee, i po chwili zaczął bujać się na boki, w rytm warknięć malucha.  
— Omamia przeciwnika — wyjaśnił półgłosem. — Zaczarowuje go, można powiedzieć. Taka namiastka hipnozy?  
— No tak — sapnął Louis, przykładając dłoń do ust. — Charm, no jasne.  
Widowisko trwało jeszcze przez moment, a kiedy podeszli ostrożnie do dwójki pokemonów dostrzegli, że złote oczy Luxraya były zamglone; niewidzące.  
— Eevee, ugryzienie — powiedział miękko Harry.  
Eevee warknął po raz ostatni i rzucił się do przodu. Nie miał szans w starciu fizycznym z o tyle większym i cięższym pokemonem, dlatego ugryzienie sprawiło tylko, że Luxray charknął i otrząsnął się ze stanu odrętwienia.  
Przez chwilę mrugał otępiale, zanim spojrzał w dół; Eevee kręcił się pomiędzy jego przednimi łapami, próbując go kąsać. Machał ogonem, podniecony i zadowolony z siebie. Luxray patrzył tylko na niego, pozwalając mu na to, aż w końcu uniósł wzrok na swojego trenera. Harry kątem oka dostrzegł, jak mężczyzna kiwa krótko głową, i zaśmiał się w głos, gdy Luxray opadł gwałtownie na bok i wyciągnął przed siebie łapy.  
Zamknął oczy z głośnym warkotem i nie drgnął nawet, kiedy Eevee wskoczył na niego, popiskując radośnie. Maluch obwąchał niebieską grzywę, a kiedy nie poraziła go żadna iskra, zapiszczał i rzucił się biegiem ku Harry'emu.  
Ten kucnął w samą porę, by złapać go w ramiona.  
— _E-eevee!_ — pisnął maluch i polizał go po twarzy.  
— Tak, tak — zaśmiał się Harry, głaszcząc zmierzwione futerko. — Pokonałeś go, poszło ci cudownie.  
Louis kucnął obok nich i Eevee rzucił się ku niemu, również go liżąc.  
— To była bardzo wyrównana walka, Eevee, gratuluję.  
Maluch zamachał ogonem, a potem znów podbiegł do Luxraya. Pokemon zdążył się już podnieść i kiedy Eevee wypiął zad, machając ogonem, zniżył łeb, pozwalając mniejszemu pokemonowi otrzeć się o siebie w miękkiej pieszczocie.  
Harry z rozczuleniem patrzył, jak reszta ich podopiecznych podbiega do dwójki, dołączając się do gratulacji. Golduck złapał Eevee i posadził go sobie na ramieniu, podczas gdy Gardevoir nuciła coś śpiewnym tonem.  
— Gold, nie! — krzyknął nagle Louis i ruszył szybkim krokiem ku grupce, chcąc powstrzymać Golducka przed wyrzuceniem Eevee w powietrze.  
On sam był tak zajęty zapamiętywaniem tej sceny, że nie zauważył nawet momentu, w którym podszedł do niego Luxray. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, czując się dziwnie niepewnie pod ostrym spojrzeniem elektrycznego pokemona.  
— Um, Louis jest tam — stwierdził tępo.  
Spojrzenie Luxraya nabrało nuty politowania — Harry był pewny, że gdyby pokemon mógł to zrobić, uniósłby właśnie na niego brew. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, aż w końcu Luxray chrząknął i trącił nogę Harry'ego łbem, a później otarł się o niego lekko bokiem, jakby… cóż, Harry nie miał pojęcia, co to miało oznaczać, ale po raz pierwszy dotyk Luxraya go nie poraził.  
A to był chyba dobry znak.

* * *

Wiedział, że pytanie mogło zabrzmieć nieco dziwnie, ale musiał wiedzieć — jakoś upewnić się, że niczego sobie nie ubzdurał.  
— Hej, Lou?  
Mężczyzna zamruczał pytająco, nie odwracając wzroku od ekranu telewizora. Harry wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Czy, um… czy rozmawiałeś ostatnio na mój temat z… um, z Luxrayem?  
Louis spojrzał na niego z tak zdziwioną miną, że Harry poczuł, jak czerwieni się z zażenowania.  
— Słucham? — zapytał mężczyzna. — A dlaczego miałbym z nim o tobie… rozmawiać?  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem, próbując udawać, że nie zależy mu na poznaniu odpowiedzi.  
— No nie wiem — stwierdził, wbijając wzrok gdzieś ponad ramieniem Louisa. — Ostatnio jest dla mnie jakby milszy. Myślałem, że coś mu powiedziałeś. Kazałeś mu przestać, czy coś.  
— Nie mam nad nim aż takiej kontroli — odparł Louis natychmiast; nadal miał zdziwioną minę, ale kąciki jego ust drgnęły lekko. Po chwili uśmiechnął się miękko. — Może po prostu cię lubi, nie pomyślałeś o tym?  
Pewnie, że o tym pomyślał. Było to pierwsze na co wpadł, gdy Luxray nie poraził go przy kolejnym przypadkowym dotyku i przestał gapić się na niego tak, jakby tylko marzył o spaleniu go żywcem. Zaborczość, jaką okazywał względem swojego trenera, była jak najbardziej zrozumiała i Harry nie mógł pojąć jakim cudem udało mu się ją tak szybko przezwyciężyć.  
Otworzył usta, chcąc zakończyć tę bezsensowną wymianę zdań, ale zanim miał szansę cokolwiek powiedzieć, Eevee wpadł do pokoju, piszcząc w głos. Tuż za nim znajdował się Luxray; kłapał pyskiem na mniejszego pokemona, próbując go złapać, ale ten czmychnął pod sofę, wciskając się tam jak najgłębiej mógł.  
— Oi! — krzyknął Louis ostro. — Lux!  
Luxray spróbował zahamować, ale jedyne, co udało mu się osiągnąć, to przejechanie przez pół salonu na małym dywaniku. Uderzył z impetem o ścianę i natychmiast stanął na wyprostowanych łapach, kręcąc powoli łbem i oddychając głęboko. Zignorował polecenie swojego trenera i zniżył się, żeby móc podczołgać się w kierunku sofy.  
— _Eevee-e!_  
Eevee wyskoczył ze swojej kryjówki, machając wesoło puszystym ogonem. Podskoczył kilka razy, a potem uchylił pyszczek i wysunął język, dysząc. Harry i Louis parsknęli śmiechem, widząc nachmurzoną minę Luxraya.  
Pokemony zniknęły z salonu równie gwałtownie, jak się w nim pojawiły. Po chwili z podwórka dało się słyszeć delikatny pomruk warczenia Eevee i niskie trzaski elektryczności.  
— Huh — sapnął Louis, kręcąc głową.  
— Co jest?  
— Myślę, że to nie mnie musisz podziękować za „porozmawianie” z Lux — stwierdził mężczyzna, unosząc kącik ust w krzywym uśmieszku.  
Powietrze przeciął głośny skowyt Eevee; kiedy chwilę później wyszli na podwórko, zrozumieli, co było jego przyczyną. Luxray leżał na plecach, z wyciągniętymi przed siebie łapami, podczas gdy maluch skakał po jego brzuchu, popiskując i co jakiś czas wciskając nos w niebieską grzywę.  
Louis zerknął na zegarek i zmarszczył nieco brwi.  
— Mogą się pobawić jeszcze przez godzinę — powiedział cicho. — Potem muszę się zbierać, jutro mam dość napięty grafik na stadionie i Lux musi porządnie wypocząć przez noc.  
Harry kiwnął głową.  
— Masz jakiś stałych klientów?  
— Jednego — westchnął Louis. — Od dwóch miesięcy praktycznie koczuje pod moimi drzwiami, próbowałem go przekonać do zwiększenia treningów i wrócenia za jakiś czas, ale nic do niego dociera.  
Usiedli na ławce. Wieczór był przyjemny, ale odrobinę chłodny, więc przytulili się do siebie mocno. Nie, żeby Harry potrzebował jakiejś wymówki do objęcia Louisa.  
— Jakimi pokemonami walczy?  
— Uch, Squirtle, Fearow i Onix. Raz udało mu się dojść do sytuacji jeden na jednego, ale Luxray jakimś cudem powalił Onixa przy pomocy grzmotu. Trafił go prosto w oko, cios krytyczny, Onix praktycznie się rozsypał na kawałki.  
— Koleś był wkurzony?  
— I to jak — parsknął Louis; przez chwilę milczał, obserwując, jak Eevee próbuje złapać zębami za gwiazdę na ogonie Luxraya. — To szósty trener, który mi groził po przegranej walce.  
Harry mimowolnie zacieśnił swój uścisk.  
— Jak to ci groził?  
— Och, no wiesz, jak to jest. — Louis uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Niektórzy nie umieją przegrywać. Nie twierdzę, że ja umiem, ale do głowy by mi nie przyszło szczuć kogoś swoim pokemonem. Postawiłbym raczej na jakąś kąśliwą uwagę i cięższy trening.  
— Ktoś szczuł cię…  
Wcześniejszy wstyd zniknął, zastąpiony przez pulsującą wściekłość. Harry przełknął ciężko. Nigdy nie wpadły na to, że ktokolwiek mógłby postąpić w podobny sposób.  
— Spokojnie, skarbie — powiedział Louis miękko, widząc i wyczuwając jego reakcję. — To stare dzieje, poza tym mam zawsze przy sobie Lux. On nie pozwoli, by stała mi się jakaś krzywda.  
Harry wcale nie czuł się spokojniej, ale kiwnął krótko głową, pozwalając Louisowi na zmianę tematu. Po jakimś czasie uspokoił się trochę i nawet dał się wciągnąć w dyskusję. W końcu jednak to ciągłe zerkanie na zegarek zaczęło go irytować.  
— No już — oznajmił, zabierając ramię. — Uciekaj stąd, zanim kompletnie cię rozniesie.  
Louis posłał mu miękki uśmiech i pocałował go szybko.  
— Lux! — zawołał, wstając z ławki. — Musimy wracać, no już, chodź tutaj.  
Zawiedziony pisk Eevee zdecydowanie zagłuszył westchnięcie Luxraya. Pokemon przyszedł jednak posłusznie i Louis pozwolił mu jeszcze pożegnać się z Eevee krótkim otarciem pyska, zanim przywołał go do pokeballa.  
— Zobaczycie się jutro — powiedział, kucając i wyciągając ku Eevee dłoń. Maluch obrócił łeb, obrażony. — No już — zaśmiał się Louis. — Nie dąsaj się tak.  
Eevee prychnął i uniósł łebek wyżej. Wszedł powoli po schodach i ruszył ku drzwiom do domu. Zniknął w środku, nie posyłając im żadnego spojrzenia, śmiertelnie urażony.  
— Chyba teraz ty będziesz musiał rozmawiać ze swoim malcem — powiedział Louis, mrugając wesoło.  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
— Przejdzie mu, nie martw się.  
Odprowadził Louisa do wyjścia i ze ściśniętym sercem obserwował, jak mężczyzna ubiera się. Nadal był zdenerwowany, ale teraz oprócz złości czuł jeszcze cholerne zmartwienie.  
— Uważaj na siebie — wypalił, kiedy Louis stanął przed nim, by móc go pocałować.  
Mężczyzna mrugnął raz, zdziwiony, a potem uśmiechnął się czule.  
— Zawsze — mruknął i musnął usta Harry'ego, na krótki moment obejmując go mocno.  
Kiedy Louis wyszedł, Harry stał jeszcze przez moment w miejscu, naprawdę próbując przestać się tak zamartwiać. W końcu nie miał jednak innego wyjścia — z salonu doleciał go odgłos prutego materiału. Z czym, jak z czym, ale ze złością Eevee nie umiał radzić sobie zbyt dobrze. Najwyraźniej Harry będzie musiał wybrać się po zakup kolejnych poszewek na poduszki.

* * * 

PokeCenter tętniło życiem. W każdej innej chwili Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, ale akurat teraz nawet za cenę swojego życia nie potrafił skupić się na swojej pracy. Na dodatek dzisiejszego ranka Eevee zachowywał się absolutnie okropnie, zmuszając Harry'ego do wykorzystania pokeballa. Przymocował kulkę do swojego paska, ale nawet mimo tego czuł płynące od niej fale złości i rozgoryczenia.  
— Jak już mówiłem — powtórzył po raz dziesiąty — najbliższy wolny termin dostępny jest za dwa tygodnie. Mogę pana umówić… Siostra Joe jest teraz zajęta i nie może…  
Po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozbrzmiał krzyk sprzeciwu i Harry odsunął nieco telefon od ucha, pocierając skronie zmęczonym gestem.  
— Proszę pana — zaczął, siląc się na spokój — naprawdę nie jestem w stanie pomóc panu inaczej. Na naszej stronie wyraźnie jest napisane, że należy pamiętać o wcześniejszym ustalaniu badań. Nie, nie twierdzę, że jest pan idiotą, ale…  
Jeszcze chwila i z głośnika zacznie lecieć piana, pomyślał i otworzył usta, chcąc jeszcze raz spróbować uspokoić wzburzonego klienta, jednak jego umysł wypełnił się kompletną pustką, gdy drzwi PokeCenter otworzyły się gwałtownie.  
— Oi! — rozległ się głos, który Harry natychmiast rozpoznał. — Oi, potrzebna pomoc, natychmiast!  
Tłum rozstąpił się magicznie, żeby przepuścić nagłego gościa, a Louis przebiegł koło jego biurka, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Skierował się prosto do głównej lady, gdzie stała siostra Joe.  
— Mój Luxray jest w ciężkim stanie — wysapał, popychając w stronę kobiety pokeballa. — Musicie mu pomóc…  
— Louis? — Harry wyminął biurko i ruszył ku mężczyźnie. — Louis, co się… — Louis odwrócił się ku niemu i Harry z przerażeniem zarejestrował oparzenia na jego twarzy. — Boże, Lou, co…  
Mężczyzna machnął lekceważąco ręką, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć. Znów spojrzał na lekarkę i tym razem, gdy się odezwał, w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nuta złości.  
— Wiem, że pokeball utrzyma go przy życiu, ale nie uleczy go. Nie wiem, jak poważne ma obrażenia, więc proszę, zrób coś, kurwa, a nie tylko się na mnie gapisz!  
Harry błyskawicznie podszedł do Louisa i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, ściskając mocno, żeby go uspokoić. Louis wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił powoli powietrze nosem.  
— Przepraszam… — zaczął, ale siostra Joe nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć.  
— Rozumiem. Panie Styles, proszę przygotować salę — oznajmiła i głośniej dodała: — Chansey!  
Pokemon zjawił się przy jej boku dosłownie po kilku sekundach. Gdy kobieta zaczęła wydawać mu szybkie polecenia, Harry złapał spojrzenie Louisa. Mimowolnie zerknął na oparzenie na policzku — niemal widział, jak rana pulsuje.  
— Co się…  
— Ten typ… — Louis urwał; zerknął na pokeball, w którym znajdował się Luxray i pokręcił odmownie głowę. — Wyjaśnię ci to później, proszę, nie pozwól, żeby coś mu się stało.  
— Oczywiście, zrobię...  
Tym razem to on urwał w pół zdania i zerknął w dół. Pasek, przy którym miał przyczepione pokeballe, wibrował. Harry nie zdążył choćby pomyśleć o zastanowieniu się nad przyczyną, kiedy pomieszczenie na krótki moment rozbłysło czerwonym blaskiem.  
— Eevee — sapnął. — Wracaj…  
Maluch zignorował go, węsząc panicznie wokół. Obwąchał nogi Louisa i zaskamlał, mocząc się mimowolnie. Nie przestawał piszczeć i zerkać pomiędzy nimi; wbił wzrok w pokeball, w którym znajdował się Luxray i zaskowytał boleśnie. Harry już chciał kucnąć; chciał wziąć go na ręce i ponownie zamknąć w pokeballu, ale Louis go wyprzedził. Przycisnął Eevee do piersi i nieznacznie tylko drżącymi dłońmi zaczął głaskać zmierzwione futerko.  
— Zajmę się nim — powiedział. — Idź już, zanim…  
Harry pokręcił głową, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć. Poklepał Eevee po głowie i odwrócił się na pięcie, ruszając w stronę sal operacyjnych. Wykonywał wszystkie zadania mechanicznie, próbując nie myśleć o tym, jakiego dokładnie pokemona przyjdzie mu za chwilę ratować. Kiedy do sali weszła siostra Joe, ubrana w ochronny fartuch, Harry odsunął się na bok, dając jej dostęp do stołu.  
Siostra wskazała głową na wiszące przy stole kable i Harry podszedł do nich szybko, zbierając je w dłoń, żeby potem móc je przypiąć do pokemona. Teraz tylko musiał zaczekać, aż Luxray zostanie wypuszczony z pokeballa. Siostra złapała kulę i skierowała ją tak, by po otworzeniu, pokemon znajdował się na stole. Nacisnęła guzik i sala rozbłysła czerwienią.  
Później Harry zrozumie, że ten stan odrętwienia w zasadzie bardzo mu się przydał, bo kolejne czynności wykonywał naprawdę niczym robot. Kiedy obrzucił wzrokiem ciało pokemona, znieruchomiał na ułamek sekundy, ale ostry głos siostry Joe szybko wyrwał go z odrętwienia. Luxray oddychał płytko i nierówno — rzęził przy każdym wydechu, a niebieskie futro nie iskrzyło się od palących iskier, a od zaschniętych już smug krwi. Był jednak przytomny — jedno oko miał zamknięte, a tuż pod nim znajdowała się długa, płytka szrama, która nadal lekko krwawiła. Zawarczał, gdy Siostra Joe sięgnęła w bok po strzykawkę ze środkiem usypiającym, i kłapnął na nią pyskiem.  
— No już — powiedział cicho Harry; głos mu się trząsł, ale starał się mówić pewnie i spokojnie. Przesunął delikatnie opuszkami palców po łapie Luxraya. — Chcemy ci pomóc.  
Luxray łypnął na niego ocalonym okiem. Jeszcze przez moment szczerzył kły, zanim westchnął przeciągle, a jego powieka opadła. Tym razem, gdy siostra Joe sięgnęła po strzykawkę, nie rozległ się żaden zbolały warkot.  
Pracowali nad nim prawie półtorej godziny, zaszywając te najgorsze rany i smarując oraz opatrując te mniej poważne. Luxray został naprawdę mocno poturbowany, Harry nie chciał nawet myśleć, w jakim stanie musiał znajdować się pokemon, z którym walczył.  
Dopiero kiedy podłączyli Luxraya do maszyny monitorującej jego stan, Harry poczuł, jak mocno jest zestresowany. Zdjął maseczkę z twarzy i odetchnął głęboko, przecierając spocone czoło. Siostra Joe posłała mu promienny uśmiech, znów pełna energii, kiedy miała całkowitą pewność, że pokemonowi nie zagraża żadnego niebezpieczeństwo.  
— Luxray powinien niedługo się obudzić — powiedziała, kiedy myli ręce w salce obok. — Zostanie tutaj na obserwacji, musi trochę poleżeć, ale środki, jakie mu podaliśmy przyspieszą jego leczenie.  
Kiedy to samo powtórzyła Louisowi, mężczyzna opadł na krzesło, z którego zerwał się, gdy tylko ich zobaczył. Na policzku miał opatrunek, założony pewnie przez któregoś z pielęgniarzy.  
— Dziękuję — powiedział cicho, patrząc w górę. — Naprawdę wam dziękuję.  
Harry usiadł obok niego i spróbował wyciszyć zamieszanie wokół nich. Eevee wskoczył na jego kolana i polizał go po twarzy; nadal skamlał, a jego oczy szkliły się wyraźnie.  
— Chcesz do niego pójść? — zapytał.  
Louis wyprostował się szybko.  
— Oczywiście, że tak.  
Harry kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się; nachylił się i musnął ustami niezabandażowany policzek mężczyzny.  
— Został przeniesiony na zwykłą salę, możesz tam zostać na noc, jeśli chcesz.  
— _Ee-ve-e?_  
— Tak — powiedział Harry, zerkając na pokemona. — Ty też możesz.  
Eevee zeskoczył na podłogę i pognał w dół korytarza; kiedy szli w jego kierunku, maluch węszył pod każdymi drzwiami, aż w końcu zatrzymał się i zaczął drapać pazurami pod jednymi z nich. Sapał, skamląc, i zerkał na nich z ponagleniem. Kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi, Eevee wpadł do środka niczym mały pocisk i, zanim zdążyli choćby mrugnąć, wskakiwał już na łóżko, w którym leżał Luxray.  
— Eevee — zganił go Harry. — Ostrożnie.  
Eevee nie ruszył się z miejsca. Luxray chyba jeszcze spał — miał zamknięte oczy i oddychał głęboko oraz miarowo. Podeszli do niego ostrożnie i Louis przycisnął dłoń do ust, drugą przesuwając nad ciałem pokemona, ale nie dotykając go. Zatrzymał rękę nad obandażowanym łbem — opatrunek zakrywał jedno oko w całości.  
— Czy on…  
— Nie straci wzroku — powiedział Harry, ostrożnie obejmując Louisa w pasie; mężczyzna westchnął i przycisnął się do niego. — Rana nie dosięgła oka; mocno oberwał, ale żadne z obrażeń nie było krytyczne.  
— Uratowałeś go — szepnął Louis. — Uratowałeś mu życie, nie masz pojęcia, jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy.  
Harry zacisnął na moment dłoń na biodrze mężczyzny, milcząc. Przysunęli sobie krzesła i usiedli, odruchowo łapiąc się za ręce.  
— Opowiesz mi teraz, co się stało? — zapytał Harry przyciszonym głosem.  
Louis skinął sztywno głową, ale nie zaczął mówić od razu. Nie odrywał wzroku od Luxraya i teraz zdawał się być zdecydowanie bardziej zmartwiony niż wściekły.  
— Ten typ, o którym ci wczoraj opowiadałem, to jego sprawka. Walczył dobrze, niemal udało mu się mnie pokonać, ale popełnił jakiś błąd, teraz nie wiem już co dokładnie, więc wygrałem walkę. — Louis westchnął i zamknął oczy, pocierając czoło. — Podziękowałem mu i przywołałem Lux, żeby go uleczyć. Nawet nie upewniłem się, że typ wyszedł, po prostu podszedłem do maszyny i zorientowałem się, że coś jest nie tak, dopiero kiedy Lux wyskoczył sam ze swojego pokeballa. Koleś chciał poszczuć mnie Arcanine, czaisz?  
Harry mimowolnie ścisnął dłoń Louisa mocniej, ale nie przerwał mu, pozwalając mówić.  
— Lux wpadł w furię — mówił Louis cicho. — W ogóle mnie nie słuchał, odbijał moje pokeballe, nie przestawał atakować, ale w tym amoku blokował naprawdę mało kontraktów. A kiedy spróbowałem, jak ten kretyn, wejść pomiędzy nich i Arcanine strzelił we mnie płomieniem, Lux… — Louis urwał na moment. — Raz widziałem go w takim stanie, gdy był jeszcze Luxio, ale teraz… wydaje mi się, że gdyby w końcu ochrona nie przywołała Arcanine z powrotem, Luxray rozszarpałby go na strzępy, nie mówiąc już o tamtym trenerze.  
Nie miał pojęcia, co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Zerknął na śpiącego pokemona — teraz wyglądał bardzo spokojnie, zwłaszcza gdy Eevee tulił się do niego, jak do przerośniętego miśka, ale…  
— Chyba dobrze, że w końcu mnie polubił.  
Louis wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego gniewnie.  
— Luxray nigdy by was nie skrzywdził — powiedział ostro i spróbował zabrać dłoń, ale Harry mu na to nie pozwolił, ściskając ją mocniej.  
— Wiem o tym — zapewnił go szybko. — Nie miałem na myśli nic złego.  
Louis jeszcze przez moment patrzył na niego gniewnie, ale w końcu kiwnął głową; westchnął i złość zamieniła się w zmęczenie.  
— Wiem, przepraszam, po prostu sporo osób zarzucało mu niekontrolowaną agresję. Luxray nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził, zawsze bronił mnie i moich najbliższych.  
— Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć, Lou, zresztą… — Wskazał na parę na łóżku. — Gdyby był zły, Eevee nigdy by się z nim nie zaprzyjaźnił.  
— _Eevee_ — zapiszczał zgodnie maluch, a ułamek sekundy później rozbrzmiało ciche, zachrypnięte:  
— _Lux-xray_.  
Powieka pokemona drgnęła, a potem uniosła się. Luxray zamrugał kilka razy, a potem skierował wzrok na nich. Warknął cicho i spokojnie; Louis wykonał ruch, jakby chciał wstać, ale Eevee wskoczył gwałtownie na jego kolana tylko po to, aby znów przeskoczyć na łóżko. Zaskamlał i Luxray spojrzał na niego.  
Otworzył pysk i wystawił język, mrugając do malucha.  
— _Eevee!_  
Gdyby nie jego odruchowa reakcja, Eevee zsunąłby się z jego kolan, ale Harry złączył je szybko i objął malucha, gdy ten oparł się łapkami o jego tors. Polizał go po twarzy, skamląc i machając szaleńczo puchatym ogonem.  
— Nic mu nie jest, E — powiedział Harry. — No już, uspokój się, Lux wyzdrowieje.  
Eevee nie przestawał skamleć, lizać go po twarzy i dziwnie świdrująco patrzeć mu w oczy. Trząsł się również coraz mocniej i Harry zaczynał czuć lekki strach.  
— Skarbie — szepnął Louis. — On chyba ewoluuje.  
— To niemożliwe — zaczął Harry. — Nie mam przy sobie żadnego kamie…  
Myśl urwała się, ponieważ okazało się, że Louis miał rację. Harry otworzył szeroko usta, gdy dostrzegł pierwszy niebieski promień. Eevee zeskoczył na podłogę i przestał wydawać z siebie jakiekolwiek dźwięki. Jaśniał coraz mocniej i musieli zmrużyć oczy, gdy biel zaczęła stawać się boleśnie przenikliwa. Blado-niebieski blask formował kolejne kształty — Harry z fascynacją obserwował, jak uszy Eevee wydłużają się, a z jego szyi wyrasta coś przypominającego… macki?  
W końcu blask zaczął znikać, a ich oczom ukazały się inne kolory. Ciało Eev… pokemona było białe, z niebieskimi i różowymi akcentami. Pod szyją oraz przy lewym uchu widniały małe muszki, a to, co Harry wziął wcześniej za macki, było po prostu ich wstążkami.  
— _Syl-ve-on_ — oznajmił śpiewnie pokemon, machając różowym ogonem, i wskoczył na łóżko. — _Sylveon._  
Harry wpatrywał się w niego i kiedy pokemon przeskoczył mu na kolana, zaśmiał się, czując w kącikach oczu pieczenie łez wzruszenia.  
— Nie jesteś już taki mały — powiedział, przesuwając dłonią po grzbiecie pokemona; futro nie było tak puchate, jak u Eevee, ale nadal miękkie i przyjemne w dotyku. — Maluchu.  
Sylveon polizał go po policzku i znów przeskoczył na łóżko; przez moment kręcił się po materacu, aż w końcu ułożył się obok Luxraya. Jego wstążki ruszały się nadal, jakby posiadały własny rozum. Jedna z nich objęła ciało elektrycznego pokemona, który znów westchnął i zamknął oko.  
Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od białego pokemona i na Louisa spojrzał dopiero wtedy, gdy mężczyzna szturchnął go lekko.  
— Spójrz — powiedział, podsuwając mu pod nos swój telefon. — Tylko tyle udało mi się znaleźć.  
Na ekranie widniał niewyraźny szkic pokemona, który przy dobrej wyobraźni mógł przypominać Sylveona, jaki leżał właśnie niecały metr przed nimi. Pod szkicem znajdowała się krótka notatka:  
_Sylveon: ewolucja Eevee zżytego i oddanego swojemu trenerowi — pokemon typu fairy; pokemon spokoju. W czasie walki jego wstążki emitują fale, które uspokajają przeciwników; podczas spacerów owija je wokół dłoni swojego trenera; dalsze dane nie są obecnie znane._  
— A to mi się trafił — sapnął Harry, oddając Louisowi telefon. — Kto by pomyślał.  
Louis schował telefon do kieszeni i przysunął się bliżej, razem z krzesłem. Znajdował się tak blisko, że praktycznie siedzieli sobie na kolanach. Przez moment milczeli, wpatrując się w dwójkę śpiących pokemonów.  
Nagle Louis oznajmił:  
— Czy to oznacza, że w ogóle przestaniesz mówić?  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
— O co ci chodzi?  
— To pokemon spokoju. — Louis wskazał głową na Sylveona. — A ty z natury jesteś raczej spokojny. Po prostu martwię się, że jeśli zaczniesz gadać jeszcze wolniej, to w ogóle…  
Harry pocałował go, przerywając tę bardzo obraźliwą litanię słów; czuł, jak Louis uśmiecha się w jego usta.  
— Na całe szczęście — oznajmił — ty gadasz za dziesięciu, więc nie powinniśmy mieć problemu z załatwieniem żadnych spraw.  
— Spraw? — powtórzył Louis, unosząc na niego brew. — O jakich dokładnie sprawach mówisz, skarbie?  
— O… — _załatwieniu papierów ślubnych_ , chciał powiedzieć, ale na to było zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie; poczerwieniał więc tylko i zacisnął usta. — O… różnych takich — dokończył wreszcie.  
Louis zaśmiał się cicho i pocałował go; kiedy się odsunął, zadziorny uśmiech zniknął.  
— Hej, H? — szepnął. — Kocham cię, wiesz?  
Serce Harry'ego zadrżało, a on sam uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że zabolały go wszystkie mięśnie w twarzy.  
— Ja ciebie też — powiedział, całując go. A potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze jeden, tak dla pewności.  
Z pewnością całowaliby się jeszcze dłużej; być może skończyłoby się to bardziej niegrzecznie, niż pozwalała na to obecna sceneria, ale nie mogli zapomnieć o swojej widowni. Kiedy w końcu spojrzeli na swoje pokemony, Sylveon wpatrywał się w nich rozradowanym spojrzeniem. Dwie wolne wstążeczki ułożyły się w znak serca i Harry parsknął głośnym śmiechem. Louis ścisnął jego dłoń nieco mocniej.  
— Więc mamy wasze błogosławieństwo? — zapytał ze śmiechem.  
Sylveon kiwnął krótko łbem, podczas gdy Lux uchylił leniwie zdrowe oko. Łypnął na nich znudzonym wzrokiem i parsknął, znów wracając do spania. Harry widział jednak, że jego gwiazda błyszczała niegasnącym światłem.  
Tak zaskakujący obrót spraw, pomyślał, zdecydowanie wyszedł im wszystkim na dobre.

KONIEC

*ja na to mówię wróżkowe, polska wikipedia poke podaje 'pokemon bajka' także obstaje przy oryginale (ale wróżkowe pokemony brzmią fajniej, lbr)  
N/A: Sylveon wygląda tak: [klik,](http://66.media.tumblr.com/be1da3c5e6eb2b489838943da42dda6d/tumblr_o364h4F6N11s9c8kro1_500.png) [klik](http://pre14.deviantart.net/4541/th/pre/f/2013/045/9/f/ninfia2_by_taddle-d5uwi2c.jpg) i jest super przeuroczy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> być może lekka klisza, ale ogólnie to jestem zadowolona z tekstu, dziękuję za uwagę i do usłyszenia <3.


End file.
